Now or Never
by MALTARA2010
Summary: Mal realizes that he needs to come clean about his feelings for Natara … with her wedding just being around the corner, will he finally follow his heart … and what happens when Natara realizes that Oscar isn't who she thought he was? Will she go through with the wedding before it even beings? Will she finally follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey everyone … I'm new to Fanficts so this is actually my first story of Mal and Natara. I'm a huge fan of CoD and like everyone else … want Mal and Natara to be together. So here is what I think … Mal knows now that he has to tell Natara how he feels before her wedding and Natara is having second thoughts about Oscar … He's not the man she thought he was … will she decide not the go through with the wedding … **

_Chapter 1_

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**

I sit at home trying to figure out what I need to do to get Natara back from the Dashing DA. Ever since Natara became engaged … I haven't been myself and the reason is because … I can't seem to shake the feeling of what my heart truly feels … the love I have always felt when I'm with Natara. I can always be myself when I'm with her … I never have to put up my guard because I trust her completely. And know … that trust has evolved into love for my partner who's engaged to another man. I hate the fact that she's with Oscar Santos … that I would rather be engaged to her … planning my wedding with the woman I love I've never felt this way about any other woman. Not even for my ex-wife Sandra … with Natara … it's different. I've changed … I mean, literally changed since I've met her … and there's no one else I want to be with.

I've been hiding my feelings for Natara for God knows how long … with her wedding being only a couple of weeks away, I've decide that I need to tell her … before it's too late. But how? As I'm about to ask myself that exact question … my phone rings and I answer without looking at the caller ID …

**Mal:** "Fallon …"

**Natara:** "Hey Mal? I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner. Oscar has to work late again

tonight and I really could use a night with my best friend."

**Mal:** "Sure thing Nat! Chinese?"

**Natara:** "Sounds great! My place or yours?"

**Mal:** "Yours! I'll run down and grab … my treat and I'll see you in 15"

**Natara:** "Ok! See you then! Bye"

**Mal:** "Bye"

I hung up the phone; grab my jacket and head out to the Chinese Restaurant not too far from where Natara lives. I order the usual and as I'm waiting … I begin to think about how exactly I'm gonna tell her. Blaise has been trying to get me to spill the beans but I refused and now that the wedding is just around the corner … I know that I have to and maybe tonight was the night … maybe tonight I were meant to have dinner with Natara … As I'm thinking … my order is ready … I mutter under my breath _"How is it that every time I'm trying to figure out how to tell Natara how I feel … I get interrupted?"_ I grab the food and walk out.

As I'm driving … I talk to myself … practicing because I don't want it to come out the wrong way … _"Come on Mal … Think!"_ … and this is what I came up with …

**Mal:** _"Natara! I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now …and I know I should have told you this but I didn't know how to. And even if you don't feel the same way … it lets me know that I tried … and I'll live the rest of my life knowing that you're happy because that's all I ever want for you. No matter where you go or who you're with … just know that I love you …I'm in love with you … I've loved you from the moment I saw you … and I always will." _

By then … I've pulled up in front of Natara's building. I take a deep breath, exit my car with the food in hand and head up to her apartment. I told Natara that I would be there in 15 minutes and it been a half hour. I know that I'm late and gonna get it from her ... but it's not my fault! They didn't have her damn Mongolian Beef ready …

**You are now FBI Agent Natara Williams**

I can't help but worry about were Mal was. It was getting late and I were hungry … as I was about to pick up my phone and call … I hear a knock at my door. I run and open it to find Mal on the other side.

**Natara:** "What the hell took you so long? You're 15 minutes late!"

Mal walks in passed you rolling his eyes and said …

**Mal:** "Oh … I'm sorry! But I had to wait for your Mongolian Beef … what do you expect? You won't eat anything else!" Looking at you with a cheesy grin

I looked at him and rolled my eyes playfully and then shut the door behind me. I then walk over, grab my food and sat on the couch … as did Mal.

**Mal:** "So … what's up with Oscar working late these days? Shouldn't he be home help you plan the wedding?"

**Natara:** "I know … and this whole wedding thing is stressful. I thought that he would be more supportive and help me through this … but I was wrong."

There was a silence in the room for a short time before I broke it …

**Natara:** "Mal … can I ask you something?"

**Mal:** "Nat? You know you can ask me anything?"

I smiled before asking this question … and I hesitated but I asked anyway …

**Natara:** "What would you do if you were … you know … getting married?"

Mal begins to chock on his food … instantly putting my food down, I grabbed something for Mal to drink and handed it to him. He took a swig before clearing his throat ... and puts his food down …

**Natara:** "Mal? Are you ok?"

Mal clears his throat again before answering my question …

**Mal:** "Well … the answer to your second question is … yah … I … I'm fine! As to your first … well …"

He looks at me with his big blue irises … which always made me drown … he continued …

**Mal:** "You honestly want my opinion?"

I snapped out of my Trans … cleared my throat and said …

**Natara:** "Yes … Mal! I value your opinion on what you would do … if you were getting married … to help your fiancé with the wedding planning?"

Mal thinks it over before answering and said …

**Mal:** "Ok … well … If I were getting married … I would be home helping my fiancé with the planning. It wouldn't matter if I was busy trying to close cases or had piles of paper work to finish … I would be a supportive fiancé and do whatever I could to make this as easy as possible. Less stress or even no stress is better than being overly stressed on your wedding day. It's a day of love and committing your lives to each other … at least that's what I would do"…" Why do you ask?"

I take a deep breath before I answer his question …

**Natara:** "I guess … I guess that I … I thought that Oscar would be that way … to be a part of the planning. Plus … he's not around much anymore and … you know what … never mind …"

I didn't know what to say so I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen …

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I sit on the couch … confused as to why she was all of a sudden acting strange. I then walk over to the kitchen. I stand in the door way looking at her … trying to figure out what's going on before I say ...

**Mal:** "Nat? What's really going on? I've never seen you like this. Plus … you never finished answering my question. Why did you really ask?"

Natara just stood there with her eyes pined to the floor. I knew that if I stood there in the door way, I wasn't gonna get a straight answer … so I slowly walk up to her, and use my finger to lift up her chin to look her straight in the eyes before I repeated yourself …

**Mal:** "Natara? Why. Did. You. Ask?"

Natara takes a deep breath but didn't say anything …

**Mal:** "Nat? Look … You know you can tell me … is Oscar being a jack ass and not putting in the effort of helping you plan the wedding? I mean … it is his wedding too … and I figured he would be overly ecstatic to be marring such an amazing woman. If you want … I could go kick his ass and drag him back here? Would that help?" I looked at her with a cheesy grin

Natara just giggles rolled her eyes and then slapped me on the arm before saying …

**Natara:** "No Mal! As much as I would like that … it wouldn't matter. He would just simply say that his work is too important to for him to put aside for a wedding."

I just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth and to think that Oscar would just do that pisses me off … but I contained my anger … took a deep breath and said …

**Mal:** "You know Nat? For him to push you away like some kind of file on his desk is beyond me. Yes … work is important but Oscar is missing out on what this special day would be like. When was the last time he was around? I mean literally around to support you? Wasn't he complaining to you a while back about how you were too busy to spend time with him because of work? Now look what he's doing to you! This wedding is supposed to be a time for bonding and making it as memorable as possible. It seems to me like his work is more important than you?"

Natara just looks at me with watery eyes and all I could do was wipe them away with my thumbs before embracing her into a hug. My heart was breaking … I hated seeing her like this … crying and not being able to have control. It was unlike her to break … I continued to embrace her before I broke away to look into her beautiful hazel eyes … those eyes were one of the things I loved about her … if Oscar wasn't man enough to be a part of a joyous occasion than why the hell did he propose in the first place? Natara than broke the silence …

**Natara:** "Mal? With the wedding only being a couple of weeks away … with very little time to finish with the caterer, flower arraignments, the seating chart is barely finished, we haven't even taken the time to do the cake tasting … I mean there's so much to do and so little time … I'm just thinking that without Oscar being really serious about this wedding, I'm not sure that I can go through with it."

My eyes widened because if she doesn't go through with this wedding … it could be my chance to tell her how I feel … but then again … maybe she won't be ready for a relationship … I don't know what to do! So I put my feelings aside … and try to reassure her …

**Mal:** "Nat? If you're not sure about this … then say something! You need to do what's best for youself because if he's not willing to put aside his work for you … than he doesn't deserve you. If it were me … I would sure as hell make all the time in the world to help plan the wedding of your dreams."

Before I knew it … I had said something out of context that a friend shouldn't have … but then again … I was in love with her and couldn't help but say what was in my heart. That was the honest to God truth … I would make all the time in the world to make this wedding her dream. The next thing I knew … she was looking at me with a confused smirked on her face … and then she broke the silence …

**Natara:** "Mal … what do you mean if it were you … that you would make all the time in the world to help plan the wedding of my dreams?"

I just looked at her … and then I looked down at the ground because I had no idea what to say … I couldn't put my feelings aside like I thought … it just happened to slip and now … there's was no going back …

**You are now Natara Williams**

I looked at Mal with a confused look on my face because I didn't know if what he meant was to spite Oscar or that it was something else …

**Natara:** "Mal? What did you mean by that?"

He looked up at me with a look … a look that I've never seen before … a look that … that what he said … he meant …

**Mal:** "I guess there's no going back … I was practicing earlier as to how I was gonna tell you but I can't remember exactly so I'm just gonna tell you what's in my heart …"

He took a deep breath and continued …

**Mal:** "Nat … What I said was and would be true. If it were me … marring you … I sure as hell would make the time to help with all the wedding preparations. There's nowhere else I would rather be … the cases and paper work … I would put all of that on hold just to spend all the time in the world to help you … my fiancé plan the rest of our lives together."

All of a sudden, he took my hands … and all I could do was stand there … frozen and hear him say all of these things that I never thought I would hear … even from him… but thinking back to the Drunk Tank when I saw him with Blaise … I couldn't help but feel hurt and jealous because of a kiss on the cheek thinking they were together. The reason I accepted Oscars proposal was because Mal was taken … but more than anything … I wanted him to be with me. I was in love with him …

He continued …

**Mal:** "I should have said this a long time ago … when you and Oscar weren't officially together … and believe me when I say that … by not telling wasn't because I didn't want to … it was because I didn't know how you would react … I didn't want to ruin what we had …"

He looked into my eyes and as he did … again, I was just about to drown in his big blue irises …

**Mal:** "Nat? Your my best friend … I can tell you anything and you wouldn't judge … I trust you with my life … I trust you with my secrets … most of all … I trust you with my heart … there is no one else in this world I truly, truly trust and that is a huge step for me. Ever since my divorce from Sandra … the hardest thing was to let myself open up and ever since you came into my life … it's like … it's like I can be myself and not have to worry about back talk … I can just simply be me. Natara … I'm in love with you … I've been in love with you for so long … that I've been such a coward to truly tell you how I feel. I love you … I love everything about you, I love your smile, the way you can read people's minds, your sense of humor … your beautiful hazel eyes … I just simply love you …"

My eyes became watery again … I looked at him and all I could feel was warm and fuzzy … that tingly feeling of … of love and to hear him tell me that he loves me is all the more reason to tell him how I feel … I smiled and then said …

**Natara:** "Mal? I guess I should be honest as well … you have no idea how much you mean to me. You … you are my best friend … someone I can always count on to be there when I'm in need … I truly, truly trust you with my life … my secrets … and my heart. What I feel for you is nothing compared to what I feel for Oscar. I love Oscar … but I'm in love with you … I always have been … I just never took the time to tell you because the timing was never right and I didn't know how you would feel … but now that you told me … I couldn't be happier … I love everything about you … the way you make me laugh, your smile … even the cheesy ones … the way you always go with your gut feeling … everything. I'm following my heart Mal … I love you … and I'm not marring Oscar. I can't be with a man who isn't serious about our relationship … it isn't right to marry someone else when my heart is with you."

Mal pulled me close … close enough to where there was no space in between us … we looked into each other's eye and before I knew it … he pulled me into a passionate kiss … with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck … it was like nothing I had ever imagined … his lips were so soft and his tongue was smooth … he pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss … and I wanted so much more but I had to push him away …

**Mal:** "What's wrong?"

**Natara:** "I can't do this … not yet anyway. Mal? I need to talk to Oscar first before we can go any further. He at least deserves that much."

Mal looked at me and pulled away … giving me that look of disappointment but he understood that Oscar did deserve at least that much.

**Natara:** "I'm sorry Mal … believe me … I want so much more … but I need to break things off with Oscar first."

Mal took me into his arms pulling me into an embrace … resting his chin on my head as I rested my head in his chest. He then said to me …

**Mal:** "Whatever you need to do Nat … I understand. I'll wait for you forever if I have to…"

I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek … and then I said …

**Natara:** "You won't have to wait that long … I promise … just long enough for me to let Oscar go and to be with you."

Mal smiled and kissed me on the lips …

**Mal:** "Sounds good to me … I love you"

**Natara:** "I love you too"

Mal and I decided to walk back into the living room and finish our dinner and before we knew it … it was getting late and Mal decided to head home for the night. Although I didn't want him to go and neither did he … we parted ways … at least for the time being. I walked him to the door and we said our good nights. Before leaving … he gave me one last passionate kiss and walked out. Once he was gone … I couldn't think about anyone other than him … his soft lips … his tongue caressing mine … oh God it was the best feeling in the world … it was nothing I had ever felt … not even with Oscar.

Oh God … Oscar … I had to break up with him … I couldn't string him along anymore. I love Mal and wanted to be with him … I just hope that Oscar understands and not have him give me a hard time. I had to do it tonight … the thing is … I didn't know what time he would be home. It's always a different time every night … even if I have to go down there and tell him … I would … even though the wedding was a couple of weeks away … it had to be done … I couldn't let this go on any longer ... it was_** Now or Never**_

**This is just the first Chapter … there will be more to come … I hope you guys liked it ... Thanks for reading - April**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay … work's been keeping me busy these days but now I have the time to write another Chapter. Also, I want to thank those who commented on my story. I'm glad to know that you all enjoyed and there will be plenty more Maltara Fluff to come. But in the meantime, I added a little twist! What will Natara find when she arrives to Oscar's office? Hmmm, so … here we go with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 2_

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I couldn't believe what had just happened! As I returned home from having a late dinner with Natara, I couldn't stop thinking about her … her soft lips and her tongue massaging mine … oh God, it was heaven. All the feelings that I had kept inside for so long we're finally revealed … it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. The only problem was … I couldn't be with her just yet. The fact that I had to wait a little longer was uneasy but I understood … so I grabbed a beer from my refrigerator, head to my couch and just relax … thinking of only one thing or at least one person … Natara Williams

**You are now Natara Williams**

It was getting late … and Oscar still wasn't home.

**Natara:** "God … I can't take this anymore. This has to be done … _Now!"_

I run to get dressed, grab my car keys and coat and head to Oscar's office

A few minutes later, I arrive at his office building. As I exit my vehicle … I take a deep breath and walk in. To my surprise, I didn't expect what I was about to see.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I'm in my office on the couch supposedly doing work but instead … I'm having a sexual encounter with another woman … one that I know I'm not supposed to be in because I'm getting married in two weeks. But in the meantime, I don't worry about that because Natara's at home while I'm here supposedly doing work … when all of a sudden … I hear a knock on the door and that knock happens to be from my fiancé …

**Natara:** "Oscar! It's me … I'm coming in!"

At that point … I start to gather myself but when I do … it's too late. She walks in and sees that I was having sex with another woman. As I'm putting your clothes on, I try to explain yourself.

**Oscar:** "Shit! Natara! This isn't what it looks like!"

Her face is in a state of shock … she then walks closer to me with her arms crossed against her chest and angrily said

**Natara:** "Ok Oscar! Then what doesn't it look like? Hmmm? Please enlighten me?"

As I'm adjusting my shirt and pants, the other woman gathered her things and heads to the restroom. At this point, there was no excuse for my behavior. I knew I was corned and there was no way I was gonna weasel my way out of this.

**Natara:** "Well! I'm waiting!"

**Oscar:** "I know what you're thinking and I swear … it meant nothing!"

A few minutes later, the other woman walks out of the restroom fumed with anger and interrupted.

**Woman:** "_**EXCUSE ME! MEANT NOTHING?**_ So by you telling me that you loved me meant nothing! Real mature Oscar! Real mature!"

I was speechless and obviously caught by my lover and at this point … she looked at Natara and introduced herself.

**Woman:** "By the way … I'm Jennifer! Who are you?"

Natara looked at her with amusement and anger and then back at me …

**Natara:** "Well, I'm his fiancé or at least … _was_! As in past tense! I actually came to talk to him about that! But it seems to me that he's made it quite easier for me to break things off."

Jennifer just looked at me with furry in her eyes and said …

**Jennifer:** "You never told me you were getting married! So for the past few months that you and I were together, you didn't once bother to mention that you were I don't know … engaged! Wow … You know what Oscar … you have some nerve … using women to get what you want! News flash sweetheart! You're not gonna use this one because we're through!"

With that said … Jennifer walked out of my office … with Natara still standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, she finally said …

**Natara:** "You know Oscar; I never thought that you would do something like this to me. With all the late nights here at the office, I assumed that you were working but it seems that you were obviously busy being in the arms of another woman."

**Oscar:** "Natara! Please! You can't break things off! We're getting married in two weeks! This was a mistake that I made and I can't take it back. I love you! I want to make things right between us! I know that I haven't been the greatest fiancé to you. Just please … give me the chance to make things right!"

She just looked at me with anger … and at that point, I knew I was about to lose her … for good.

**You are now Natara Williams**

I'm standing there … angry at the fact that he's been cheating on me! I'll admit … I'm no Angel! Kissing Mal earlier tonight probably wasn't the brightest idea to make but shit … I never crossed that line with him! As much as I wanted too … I stopped myself before it even started because I knew Oscar deserved better instead of him finding out from another source that I had been cheating on him with my partner.

**Natara:** "Oscar! If you loved me … you would have been there every day to help me plan our wedding! If you really love someone and want to spend your life with them, you would be there every step of the way. I understand that your work is important and as the DA you have to put all of your strength into every case. Believe me … because my work is important to me too. But you gave me a hard time everyday about putting my work before us! So, what did I do?"

Oscar just looked at me with sad eyes and said …

**Oscar:** "You made sure that everything was done before your shift was over and you also made sure that you were home when I got in because you knew how I was when it came to that. And I appreciated that Nat! I still do! I still want to be with you!"

With my arms still crossed over my chest I said …

**Natara:** "Apparently not because it looks like to me that you're doing the exact same thing but only the cheating part is attached to it! I've never once crossed that line!"

Oscar then looks at me with angry eyes … his arms now crossed over his chest.

**Oscar:** "Really Nat! You're gonna stand there and lie to me! In the time that we've been together, all you talk about is work and Mal! Mostly about Mal! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Honestly Nat … I don't think I've ever had your heart! It's always been about Mal and never about me! It's always Mal this and Mal that! So don't stand there and tell me that you never once thought about crossing that line with him! Admit it!"

I looked at him with pure hate … it was obvious to me that he was jealous of Mal. But he was right! He's never had my whole heart because it's always been with Mal … _Always!_ He wants me to admit ok … I finally said …

**Natara:** "So, you really want to go there! You want the _TRUTH!"_

Oscar just stood there with his arms crossed against his chest waiting for an answer

**Oscar: "**Yes! I want the truth!"

**Natara: "**Fine! You're right! You've never had my whole heart because … I love Mal! I admit it!_** I LOVE HIM! I'M IN LOVE WITH MAL FALLON! AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME! **_I want to be with him! That's actually what I came down here to talk to you about Oscar! I'm ending things with you because you're not committed to our relationship and I can't be with someone who's never there for me! And obviously now there's the CHEATING situation. You know what Oscar, I'll also admit to you that I did kiss Mal tonight and I did want more but I stopped because I thought you deserved better. I was being considerate of your feelings. You see, I have a heart. Something that you obviously don't have. So now you know the truth!"

Oscar looked at me with anger in his eyes and said …

**Oscar: "**You BITCH! How could you do that to me! How could you accept my proposal, and pretend that you loved me when all along, you were in love with FALLON! Wow … you've got some nerve to lead me on!"

**Natara: "**Don't stand there acting like the victim here Oscar! You're the one that stepped over the line by having sex with another woman! You told her that you loved her for crying out loud! How can that not mean anything! Hmmm? You really are immature! You won't even take responsibility for you own actions! I may have led you on but I never had sex with Mal … For the record, I did love you … now, you just disgust me!"

**Oscar: **"Fine! Run to your little partner … he can have you for all I care but once you walk out that door, don't bother coming back!"

**Natara: **"Oh believe me … I don't plan on coming back to a lying, cheating son of a bitch! I have a man who loves me! Who's considerate of my feeling and would be there for me no matter what! I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have Mal Fallon in my life … Goodbye Oscar!"

So, with that said I removed my engagement ring, slammed it on his desk and walked out. As I was heading back to my car … I realized that I was free … free to be with Mal. I couldn't wait any longer! I wanted to be with him … _Now!_

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I'm asleep in bed when I all of a sudden hear a knock at my door. I look at your clock and it said 3:30 in the morning. I groan because I was comfortable but I drag myself out from underneath the covers and head for the front door. Without looking through the peep whole I open it and to your surprise, I find Natara on the other side …

**Mal:** "Nat! What are you doing here?"

Without hesitation, she walks up to me and pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. I didn't flinch! Instead, I pull her closer and deepen the kiss. I closed the door behind her and after a few moments, you both finally separate, looking into each other's eyes … she finally breaks the silence and says …

**Natara:** "I ended things with Oscar!"

**Mal:** "You did?"

**Natara:** "Yes! I did!"

She grabbed my hand and headed to the couch to where she could explain it to me … we sat down and she continued …

**Natara:** "Right after you left, I stayed up waiting for Oscar! But as it was getting later … he still hadn't shown up from work so I had enough. I got dressed and drove to his office. But when I got there, I never expected to see was I'd seen!"

I looked at her confused and said …

**Mal:** "What did you find?"

Holding my hand, took a deep breath, and continued …

**Natara:** "He was having sex with another woman! I walked in on him while he was quickly dressing because he heard me knocking on the door. I mean … the asshole was cheating on me the entire time while I was busy planning our wedding."

I squeezed her hand for reassurance, looked into her beautiful hazel eyes I love so much and said …

**Mal:** "I'm so sorry Nat! He never deserved you're love, you're respect, you're generosity … Hell … He never deserved you period!"

You pull her into a warm embrace and as you did, you whispered in her ear …

**Mal:** "I love you Natara Williams! I'll never hurt you … _I PROMISE_! You have all the love in my heart … and you always will!"

Natara looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes, smiled and said …

**Natara:** "I love you too Malachi Fallon! I actually told him about us and of course he was pissed but … Haha … I don't give a shit! I love you so much … you've always had my heart … always."

I looked at her with so much love and with that said, I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. I finally had the love of my life with me and I honestly … felt like the luckiest man in the world. As we kissed, it became more and more passionate. In that moment, I picked her up by her waist and to my dismay; she responded and rapped her legs around my waist. I walked to the bedroom, laid her gently on the bed and it was like I was in heaven. Being in her arms and her being in mine … it was the greatest night of my life.

**Well, well, well! Oscar was cheating on Natara the entire time! Mal and Natara are finally together! Tell me what you guys think! There will be more to come! Thanks … April **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry for the being late with this next chapter. Work has been extremely busy! I've been working on this chapter little by little but haven't had the chance to upload it till now. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. It means so much to me! **** As for Oscar he was such an ass to Natara. He got what he deserved. Haha … But enough about him, here is more Maltara Fluff. Enjoy! **

_Chapter 3_

**You are Now Mal Fallon**

I slowly awaken later in the day … and as I do, I find someone sleeping on top of me. As I think back … I remember earlier that morning that Natara had shown up to my apartment telling me that she had officially ended things with Oscar. And in that moment, we were in each other's arms … one thing leading to another. With a smile forming on the corners of my mouth, I used my hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear to see her beautiful features, when she slowly steers awake. I hear her lightly groan and couldn't help but laugh.

**Mal: **Good Afternoon Special Agent!

She looks up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes, and then a smile began to form on the corners of her mouth …

**Natara: **Mmm … Good Afternoon Detective!

I then gave her a kiss on the lips and then I asked her …

**Mal: **How'd you sleep?

**Natara:** I slept amazingly well! How about you?

I smiled and said …

**Mal:** Good! I had you right next to me … you know, I could really get used to this!

**Natara:** Get used to what?

**Mal:** Waking up next to you every day.

Natara smiled and when she did, everything about her lit up … something like I had never seen before. She was this beautiful and gorgeous woman who had a hold on my heart … nothing I had ever felt with anyone and you know what … I liked it!

**Natara:** So could I! There's nothing else I'd want more than to be with you.

At that moment, I was happier than I could ever be … I finally had the woman I loved … the one who's had my heart since the moment we met. I wouldn't change it for anything …

After sleeping for nearly most of the day, we finally decided to make our way to the kitchen … because after all … we were hungry. Natara walked to the refrigerator and as she opened it, her head turned towards me. Why?

**Natara:** Mal … Have you ever heard of a grocery store. It's a place where you buy food … Why is it that everything in this kitchen is nearly empty?

I looked back at her and as I did, I laughed and said …

**Mal:** Nat … When do I ever have time to go to the grocery store? I work late hours and when I do finally get home … I'm tired.

**Natara:** Oh really! What about on your days off?

**Mal:** On my days off … I'm simply hanging out with you … my best friend … or now my … girlfriend!

Natara looked at me with a huge grin on her face. Yah … she had just gotten out of a relationship but it didn't seem to bother her when I said the word "Girlfriend"!

I smiled then finally spoke …

**Mal:** What?

**Natara:** Nothing … it's just … you called me your girlfriend!

**Mal:** Is that ok? Or is it too soon? If it's too soon Nat … just tell me and …

Before I could finish … she walked up to me and placed her finger on my lips …

**Natara:** Mal … it's not too soon. I actually like it when you call me your girlfriend … All the more reason to call you my boyfriend.

I couldn't help but smile because after all this time … after almost nearly 2 years of wishing and hoping that one day she would be mine … it finally happened … where I could just simply shout from the roof tops and say that I'm in love with Natara Williams!

**Mal:** So than … does that mean that we're officially together?

Natara lightly laughed as a smile appeared on her face and as she did, she lend in closer to my face and said …

**Natara:** Well, after what happened last night … I would hope so!

She than kissed me on the lips. My heart skipped at beat every time I was with her and now … things were coming together … we were happy and in love and nothing could take that away …

**You are Now Natara Williams**

Since Mal and I had the day off or what's left of it … he and I decided to fill the emptiness of his kitchen pantry … so we went to the grocery store. We walked through the store, filling the cart with things that he really needed … and with things that he didn't need but got anyway. I just laughed … Yah it was a grocery store but it didn't matter … I was with Mal. We continued to shop until we had everything we needed and checked out. As we arrived back at his apartment, we started to put everything away …

**Natara:** See Mal … now you have food in the house.

**Mal:** Yah … enough to feed an army! How much did I spend again?

I couldn't help but laugh …

**Natara:** Does it matter! You have food … Stop complaining! I don't know how you could live in a house without anything to eat! I know I would be tired of eating out!

Mal just laughed and saw my point …

**Mal:** True, true. So … now that there's food, how about I make you a nice dinner.

**Natara:** You cook?

**Mal:** Of course I cook! I maybe a little rusty because it's been a while … but I do know my way around a kitchen.

I've never had a man cook for me … it was actually quite sexy …

**Natara:** Ok … show me what you've got! What are you gonna make?

Mal thinks for a moment and then … heads to the refrigerator … pulling out some hamburger meat, tomato sauce and some Italian sausages … and then he headed to the pantry for some noodles …

**Mal:** How about spaghetti with sausages …

**Natara:** Sounds delicious! By the way, who taught you how to cook?

**Mal:** My mom! She would do the cooking … while my dad would bring home the paycheck. My mom taught me a lot … from making spaghetti to steaks … you name it … I know it!

**Natara:** She sounded like a wonderful woman?

Mal smiled … remembering all the times that he had with his mom, letting out a light chuckle as he continues to cook and said …

**Mal:** Yah … She was! I wish you could have met her. She would have really loved you … like I do!

A small smile appeared on my face at that complement. So I slowly walk up to him and rape my arms around his waist and as I do I say …

**Natara:** I know sweetheart … I wish I could have met her too. From what Blaise said, she was an amazing woman. Had a true heart of gold … never failed to put a smile on your face.

At this point, Mal turned to me with loving eyes and placed a kiss on my lips … taking a deep breath he said,

**Mal:** She was … the best part of my life … like every mom in this world who gave a damn about their kids … that was her. She never failed to put a smile on my face when I was having a shitty day. That was just the kind of person she was. And Blaise is right … she had a heart of gold … something that you both have in common with.

We both smiled in that moment … he kissed me tenderly on the lips and it felt amazing. I'd never been this happy in my life. My past relationships were just relationships … and of course they meant something but with Mal, it was different. He made me laugh, made me smile on my bad days but most of all … he made me feel complete. Nothing I had ever experienced … not with Shawn, not even Oscar. I was completely and utterly in love with Mal Fallon … and I wouldn't change a thing …

**Mal: **Ok … I'm gonna finish up in here! You go sit down and relax and I'll call you when dinner's ready.

**Natara:** Ok!

I gave him a kiss and walked into the living room to have a seat on the couch. I couldn't help but smile. I was … in love! About 45 minutes later, Mal called me into the kitchen. The food smelled incredible, my senses were in overdrive. He pulled my seat out for me and as I sat down, he placed a napkin on my lap, and served us a glass of wine. Once things were settled on the table, he sat down and as he did, he said with a smile …

**Mal: **Shell we!

I smiled and began to eat! I made a face that read … "Oh my god! This is amazing!" Mal just looked at me with a smile.

After dinner, I helped Mal clean up the kitchen. Right after, we were lying in each other's arms as we watched_ Castle_ … he lightly stroked my hair and it just felt so right … in that moment he said …

**Mal:** I love you Nat! I'll love you forever!

I looked at him with a huge smile said …

**Natara:** I love you too Mal! Forever!

And then he kissed me …

_(One Year Later)_

**You are Now Mal Fallon**

It has since been a year since Natara and I have been dating. We just bought a house together not too far from the precinct and we couldn't be happier. I've known Natara Williams for nearly 3 years now and I have to honestly say, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me! I didn't think I would ever be ready for this … not after what happened with Sandra, but for some reason, my heart was telling me that this is it! That she is my life long partner … the one that I was meant to be with, the mother of my children. So … I've planned a special night … just the two of us … something that I've had planned weeks before.

It was approximately 3 weeks ago … Natara's parents and sister were in town to visit. The last time I saw Raj was when he needed my help with a problem, something that till this day, Nat knows nothing about … and since then, we got to know each other better. Raj and I have kept in contact and managed to arrange this get together just to the hell of it, and as Natara and I were getting ready she kept badgering me about details … but I simply could only say this …

**Mal:** Honey … it's just a family dinner! Nothing more!

**Natara:** Mal … you and my father have been getting way too chummy lately! I have a feeling that there's something going on that you're not telling me!

Of course there was something I was keeping from her but I'm not about to ruin it by revealing what it is …

**Mal:** Babe! It's nothing really! Does it bother you that your dad and I are getting close?

Natara walks out of the bathroom saying …

**Natara:** Of course not! I think it's wonderful that you and my father are getting close …

She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck and said …

**Natara:** I just don't like being kept in the dark … but if there's nothing you're keeping from me then I won't bother making a fuss about it again.

She gives me a kiss and proceeded back to the bathroom to finish applying her makeup which in fact … she didn't need. She's simply beautiful to me no matter what! A few minutes went by and it was time to head to the Walton Towers where the Mansingh's were staying.

**Mal:** Sweetheart! We better get going! We don't want to be late.

Natara walked out of the bathroom and applied a touch of perfume, grabbed her purse as I grabbed the coats and headed out. Within 15 minutes, we were right in front of the Walton Towers. We headed up to the Penthouse suite and were approached by none other than Neha herself who almost knocked Natara down with a huge bear hug.

**Neha:** Natara!

All Natara could do was laugh as she embraced her sister with a hug.

**Natara:** Neha! Get ahold of yourself!

**Neha:** I can't help it! I've missed you so much!

Natara looked at Neha with a smile and said …

**Natara:** I've missed you too sis!

Neha walked over to me and gave me a bear hug too … one I might add that could kill.

**Mal:** It's good to see you to Neha!

**Neha:** You too Mal! You're taking good care of my sister right?

**Mal:** Of course! She deserves nothing but the best!

Neha smiled at me with a look saying, "Good or else!" All I could do was laugh and with that said, she lead us to the two most important people in the room, Raj and Anita.

**Raj:** Mal! Good to see you! How've you been?

**Mal:** I'm doing great Mr. Mansingh! How about you?

Raj just laughed while shaking my hand and said,

**Raj:** Mal! After all this time, you still call me Mr. Mansingh! Please call me Raj!

**Mal:** Sorry! It's a habit Mr. Man … Err … I mean Raj!

**Raj:** It's quite alright! It's good to know that you were raised to have good manners and respect for others.

**Mal:** Yes sir! One of my mother's pet peeves was to always have good manners no matter what!

**Raj:** Absolutely! She sounds like a wonderful woman!

**Mal:** She was!

**Raj:** Was?

At this point … Natara stepped in and as she did, she placed her hand in mine …

**Natara:** Daddy! Mal's mom passed away many years ago!

At that point, Raj placed a hand on my shoulder and said …

**Raj:** I'm so sorry! If I'd known …

**Mal:** It quite alright Raj! It's still a sore subject to talk about because it was around the time that my father was being charged for his crime spree. I was all that she had at the time … I was the one that saw her take her last breath.

**Raj:** Again Mal … I'm so sorry!

All I could do was smile and shake his hand as to letting him know that it was in fact ok. At that point, Anita walked over to me and gave me a hug.

**Anita:** Mal sweetheart … we are so sorry for your lose! If I may ask, how did she … you know …

I took a deep breath and said …

**Mal:** Um … she had acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It's a rare type of cancer in the blood. And thank you Mrs. Mansingh! I really appreciate it!

**Anita: **Oh wow! Again, I'm so sorry! And please … call me Anita!

**Mal:** Again … sorry! It's a habit!

In that moment, I felt Natara squeeze my hand as a sign of reassurance that it's all gonna be ok. We all head to the dinner table and have a nice family dinner. After dessert, everyone headed to the living room for drinks and to relax and in that time, Raj asked me to join him in his study for a few minutes. So, we left the girls for just a moment and I followed Raj.

**Raj:** Mal! Would you care for a drink?

**Mal:** Yes please … thank you!

As Raj was pouring the drinks, I decided to make this the moment to ask him for Natara's hand in marriage. I started to collect myself, and that's when Raj walked towards me with a drink. As I was about to say something, he intervened.

**Raj:** Mal … I'd like to again apologize for earlier. I could understand the hurt that you must being going through after all these years. It must be hard not to have the people you love and care about with you!

I looked at Raj and I could see how sincere he was and all I could do was smile at the fact that he cared. So I said,

**Mal:** Raj … I appreciate your apology. And like I said earlier, it's ok! Of course it hurts … but I've slowly come to terms with it. I still have my sister but she's up in Centerscore with my nieces living her life with her husband and that's ok you know. After everything that happened with my father, she wanted to get as far away as possible … from him. But you know Raj; I'm not alone … not anymore. Ever since I met you're daughter, things have managed to come into place. She's changed me in more ways than I could count.

**Raj:** I could tell greatly that this is the happiest I've ever seen my daughter. She loves you very much Mal and like I told you before, you are a good man and the right man for my daughter.

**Mal:** Thank you Raj! Which is why...?

I took a deep breath before continuing …

**Mal:** … Which is why I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage … I've never felt this way about anyone. She's the best part of my life, she's worth everything … she deserves to be happy and I want to give that to her … because I love her.

Raj just looked at me with a huge smile on his face because he knew that I meant every word. He walked up to me and as he did, he held out his hand and said,

**Raj:** You know Mal … I wouldn't have it any other way, which is why Anita and I would love nothing more than to have you as a part of our family. You have our blessing to marry our daughter.

At that point he pulled me into a hug and said,

**Raj:** Welcome to the family son, welcome to the family. Now, let's head back before the girls suspect anything.

We headed back to the girls and joined them. Natara looked at me with suspicion and all I did was lean in to kiss her on the forehead. She leaned in and whispered in my ear saying,

**Natara:** What took you guys so long?

**Mal:** Sorry … we were just talking about some stuff … nothing much.

**Natara:** Are you sure?

**Mal:** I'm sure!

I took her hand and kissed it, squeezing it gently after for reassurance so she wouldn't continue to ask questions. Now that I had her parent's permission to marry her, I had to do my part and prepare for that special night.

So now, three weeks later, I've planed that special evening and I honestly … can't wait to see the look on her face! I can't wait to make her my wife.

**Ok guys! That's the end of Chapter 3. I'll be sure not to keep you guys hanging very long for Chapter 4. Since work is now slow, I have plenty of time on my hands. Please review … Thanx **** - April**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter … told you I wouldn't leave you guys hanging very long. More Maltara fluff and I thought I'd add a little twist so enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I sit at my desk contemplating my move. It's been over a year since I'd last seen Natara. Things didn't quite end well … ok, ok … so they didn't end well period. I made the mistake of taking advantage of her kindness and love by cheating on her. Which by the way should never have happened and since then I've been planning … planning a way to get her back from that woman stealing son of a bitch Fallon. _**"I will get you back Natara, one way or another … you're mine and if I can't have you, no one will."**_

I picked up my phone and called in a favor with one ring, at the end an unknown voice spoke through …

**Unknown: **Mr. Santos … to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?

**Oscar: **I need a favor.

**Unknown:** And what makes you think that I'll do something for you?

**Oscar:** Do I have to remind you that 9 months ago; I kept you from doing 25 to life for a string of crimes. Do I have to remind you that I did that so I could use your knowledge when in need! Well, it's high time that that favor is used. You are gonna do something for me or I … District Attorney Santos will throw your ass behind bars because I have the evidence to do so. So you have a choice! Either you help me or spend the rest or your miserable life in a 12x12 concrete cell. It's _**Now or Never!**_

The mysterious voice is silent for a moment and then finally speaks …

**Unknown:** Alright Mr. Santos … you have my attention. What is it that you want me to do?

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I was at my desk finishing up some paperwork on a case that Nat and I had been working on. It was almost time for our shift to end and each time I looked at the clock … I couldn't help but smile because tonight was the night I was going to propose. I couldn't help but think about it and as I did, Natara happened to be looking at me, knocking me out of my trans and said,

**Natara:** What are you smiling about?

**Mal:** Oh … nothing. Just looking forward to spending the evening with my beautiful and amazing girlfriend.

**Natara:** Oh really! Hmm … but we spend the evenings with each other anyway. Do I have to remind you that we live together! What's so special about tonight?

**Mal:** Well … since we have the next couple of days off, I figured I'd spoil my girl. You know, take her out for a nice elegant dinner, a walk on the beach … and lay under the stars. How does that sound?

All Natara could do was smile at the fact that her amazingly handsome boyfriend was just the most heartwarming, loving and sexiest man in the world. She then stood up from her desk and walked towards me, having a seat on my lap and then tenderly kissing me.

**Natara:** You're amazing you know that!

I let out a light chuckle, smiled and said …

**Mal:** Babe! I just want you to be happy! That's all I've ever wanted for you … because you deserve it. Just to see a smile on your face puts one on mine. I want to be the one to give that to you. It's you and me tonight ok!

**Natara:** Ok babe!

Nat then gave me another tender kiss. At that point, I looked at the clock again it was 5 after 5. So I said,

**Mal:** Let's get going.

Nat smiled and then grabbed our coats as I headed to drop off out paperwork to chuckles before heading home for what is to become the most amazing night of my life.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I knew that what I was doing was extremely bad for my reputation but what was I supposed to do? Walk away and let Fallon have at it with the woman I still loved? No! I made the mistake of letting her get away once, I'm not gonna do it again and if that means taking out Fallon … then so be it!

**You are now Natara Williams**

After getting ready for 2 hours, Mal and I made our way to this fancy and gorgeous restaurant. Apparently Mal had made reservations weeks in advance. I'm so astonished that I end up becoming speechless at how amazing he could be … All Mal could do was smile at my reactions.

**Mal:** Honey … Are you ok?

I just nodded my head … I didn't know what to say. Mal laughed and said,

**Mal:** Honey! It's ok … just relax and breathe …

He took my hands and continued …

**Mal:** I just want to you to enjoy yourself … It's not every day that I get to spoil my girl.

I couldn't help but smile. Then I said …

**Natara:** Mal Honey … This is just … just amazing! You really went out of your way to make this night special, didn't you?

He smiled at me and said,

**Mal:** Nat … I just want you to have a good time. I know that this place is a little over the top and expensive but that really doesn't matter to me. Money is no object! All that I care about right here and right now … is you! Ok!

**Natara:** Ok …

I smiled and then I leaned over the table to give him a kiss. Within minutes, a bottle of their finest wine was brought out to the table. And from there, our night began with a delicious dinner. This man was just … simply the greatest guy in the world … and he was mine.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

In just 24 hours, my plan will be in motion and I will finally have the woman I love back. My favor is flying in from out of town and is prepared to take down the one person that's in my way … **MAL FALLON!**

_(Flashback_

… _Just a few hours ago)_

_**Unknown:**__ Alright Mr. Santos … you have my attention. What is it that you want me to do?_

_**Oscar:**__ I need you to take out Detective Mal Fallon for me. He's been a pain in my ass since he stole the woman I love from underneath me. I want him gone. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. I'll pay you whatever you want … __**JUST GET IT TAKEN CARE OF!**_

_**Unknown: **__A Cop! Do you realize how risky and dangerous that is! Do you understand that if I do this, if I kill this Detective, they will not stop until they find his killer._

_**Oscar: **__That's where I come in. I will destroy all evidence against you and protect your every move. After all … I am the District Attorney. You have my word that none of this will be revealed. _

_**Unknown: **__Alright Mr. Santos … I will be there in the next 24 hours. Met me at Golden Gate Park … Midnight … with a 1 million in hand … cash, all in unmarked bills. _

_**Oscar: **__I will be there … _

_Line goes dead_

_(End of conversation)_

All I could do was wait … and smile because after all, I always get what I want.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

After dinner, I took Natara to the beach … for a walk. I know how much she loved mushing her toes into the sand. We walked hand in hand watching the moon light shine above the ocean. Just to see a smile on her face made things much more special. I had brought a blanket with us so we could sit and enjoy the quietness and the scenery along with the ring that was in my pocket. As I held her I said,

**Mal: **So … are you enjoying yourself so far?

**Natara:** Mmm … yes! It's so beautiful tonight don't you think?

**Mal:** It sure is but … I'm not really paying attention to the scenery.

I could feel that she was blushing as I held her in my arms … although I couldn't see it because it was so dark …

**Natara:** Mal!

**Mal:** What! It's true … I think that you're the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world … and I can't help but think of how lucky I am to be with you.

I took a deep breath, stood up and as nervous as I was, I couldn't help but smile. This was it! This was the moment. It was a beautiful night, clear skies, moonlight shining over the San Francisco Bridge … and I had the most beautiful girl in the world to share it with. So … I turned towards her and as I did, she had that confused look on her face. She said …

**Natara:** Mal sweetheart! Are you ok?

I smiled and said,

**Mal:** Yes honey! I'm fine …

I finally got down on one knee and prepared my speech …

**Natara:** (gasp) Mal!

**Mal:** I think you are the most beautiful, sexiest, heartfelt woman I have ever met. You've changed me in more ways than I can imagine. I thought I had nothing left besides my job … life seemed meaningless. Then I met you … like I could be myself, and you couldn't care less. I love seeing a smile on your face … Seeing you happy is all I ever want for you. Nat … I trust you completely … You have been my rock, my inspiration, but most of all … you've made life worth living. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making you happy.

At that point, I pulled out the box … and as I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes I loved so much, they were filled with tears … with a smile plastered on her face. I flashed her one of my Fallon smiles as I opened the box to reveal the ring … I took a deep breath and said …

**Mal:** Natara Mansingh Williams … Words can't express the way that I fill about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the best part of my life … my reason for living … I love you!** WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

As many tears were falling from her eyes, it didn't take long for an answer.

**Natara:** YES! Yes Mal Fallon … I will marry you!

I removed the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. I was the luckiest guy in the world to have a woman who could love a man like me. I than pulled her into a warm embarrass and whispered into her ear …

**Mal:** I love you so much!

**Natara:** I love you too!

She looked at me and in that moment, I pulled her into a passionate kiss … she's the love of my life … Nothing could ruin this moment. At this point, we sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the evening in each other's arms.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I return home with a briefcase full of cash … life was good and in less than 12 hours, Fallon will be dead, and Natara will be mine.

**Oohhh Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think … I will try to get another chapter out as soon as I get a chance. I just received a new account for work so I'll be extremely busy again. Until next time … - April **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey guys! For the last couple of days I've been writing on my lunch break … a little here and there so here's what I've got**** more Oscar and his obsession with Natara, and the after math of Mal's proposal … **

_Chapter 5_

**You are now Natara Williams**

I had a dream last night that Mal had proposed to me from under the moonlight on the beach. His heart felt words brought so many tears to my eyes; I couldn't help but think how amazing he was to make all my dreams come true. When I awoke, I woke up in the arms of my handsome boyfriend and as I did, I looked at my left hand to find the ring and that it wasn't a dream. I couldn't help but smile. It was real … I was getting married to the most wonderful man in the world. He wasn't my boyfriend anymore … he was … he was my fiancé … my soon to be husband. I was gonna be Mrs. Malachi Charles Fallon. I just love the sound of that … Natara Fallon! I looked back at Mal to see him peacefully sleeping. So, I just snuggled closer and as I did, he slowly steered awake with a smile on his face …

**Mal: **Good morning beautiful!

I kissed his bare chest and said …

**Natara: **Good morning handsome! Or should I say fiancé!

He looked at me with those big blue irises I would always drown in and smiled saying …

**Mal: **Mmm … I do love the sound of that but do you know what I love more?

**Natara: **What?

**Mal: **Mrs. Mal Fallon! Natara Fallon … It has a nice ring to it don't you think?

I couldn't help but smile when he said that. I then kissed him and said,

**Natara: **I do love the sound of that. Mrs. Natara Fallon!

I looked at the ring then looked back at him and to think that last night was just gonna be like any ordinary night. But it wasn't! It was the beginning of a new life with the man that I love … the man that truly had my heart and nothing was gonna take that away. He then leaned in to kiss me and since today was our day off … well, I think you can guess what happened next.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

It was just a few hours away … my favor would be here to take care of business. In the meantime, I sit in my office looking over a case that I had. It was somewhat similar to the case that I called in for the favor but there rape sheet was nothing compared to … I guess you could call him my _**HITMAN**_ … had. I was due in court in 15 minutes. So before leaving my office, I walked over to the coffee table and open the brief cases. In one, there laid 1 million unmarked bills and in the other had the case files and evidence implicating his crimes. I smiled and closed them … and before I knew it, it was time to leave for court. So I grabbed my files and walked out of the office.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

Today was just a simple relaxing day with my fiancé. God … I loved the sound of that. Natara and I headed to the kitchen for some rehydration and energy. As I was cooking she said,

**Natara:** So … honey! I think it's time that we called my parents with the news. I'm sure that they'd like to know about it.

I smiled and said …

**Mal:** Actually sweetheart … they do know.

As I said that, I turned around and looked at her. Her eyes grew wide with shock and surprise.

**Natara:** Wait … how do they know?

I turned off the stove and put the spatula down, walked to the table and had a seat across from her. I took a deep breath and said,

**Mal:** Honey! They've known for weeks about the proposal. I asked for your father's blessing. Do you remember the dinner a few weeks back? You were badgering me as to why your father and I were getting so close? You asked if I was keeping something from you. That my love … was it.

**Natara:** I wasn't badgering you? I was just simply asking a question.

I looked at her like "are you kidding me" and said,

**Natara:** Ok, ok so maybe I was a little pushy.

I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest …

**Mal:** Exactly.

She just smiled at me while shaking her head and rolling her eyes … which meant that I was right. I laughed and said,

**Mal:** Do you really think that I was gonna ruin what I thought would be the beginning of the rest of our lives! _**I THINK NOT!**_

I flashed her one of my Fallon smiles … and she just laughed

**Mal:** That night, when your father asked me to join him in his study, he wanted to apologize yet again for the intrusion of my mother's death. It was actually comforting to know that he was sincere about the pain that I was going through, losing a loved one and all. It was right after that I asked him for your hand in marriage. It wouldn't have felt right to propose and not have their blessing. I care deeply about your family …

Natara stood up from her chair, walked over to me and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck and said,

**Natara:** Mal honey! They're your family now. When you marry me, you marry them as well. They're part of the package! Especially my sister

She smiled and I just laughed. I pulled her in for a kiss … and as I pulled away she continued …

**Natara:** You know, there's just one request I'd like from you.

**Mal:** Anything!

**Natara:** I'd like to meet your sister and nieces.

I smiled and said,

**Mal:** Ok! Why don't we make it a point to drive up to Centerscore next week and visit. Besides, it's high time that I make an effort to see them.

**Natara:** You love them don't you?

**Mal:** Yah … I do.

I took a deep breath and continued,

**Mal:** I haven't been a very good uncle or brother. Ever since my separation and divorce from Sandra, things just didn't matter to me anymore. I was falling off the wagon … I didn't care. I'd talk to them occasionally just to make sure they weren't getting into trouble but other than that, I'd just be in my own little world.

Natara just sat there listening, not judging and it just felt … it felt like a relief to open up.

**Natara:** Honey! We all tend to shut others out. It's normal when we go through a bad road in our lives. They understand that and they also understand that you're busy with the kind of career you're in. Now, you have a new life ahead of you. A fresh start to make things right with your sister, and nieces.

**Mal:** You're right ... and besides, I know there gonna love you as much as I do ...

I smiled and gave her a kiss and said

**Mal:** Thank you for listening!

**Natara:** You're welcome sweetheart. And I'm sure I'll love them as much as I love you!

I kissed her tenderly … forgetting to finish cooking the food … I picked her up and carried her to the room …

**You are now Oscar Santos**

It was time! I just received a txt indicating that he was here and was expecting me. I picked up both brief cases and headed out to Golden Gate Park. Within 15 minutes, arriving on time, I was in the parking lot. A short moment later, a black car with dark tinted windows pulled up … and stepping out of that car was my favor.

**Unknown: **Mr. Santos, you're right on time… Trying to make a good impression I see.

**Oscar:** I just want this over and done with. I don't want to have to look over my shoulders to find Fallon walking hand in hand with my girl.

**Unknown:** Understandable before we get started … Where's my money?

I pulled out a silver briefcase with the money and handed it to him

**Oscar:** Everything's there! 1 million in unmarked bills.

**Unknown:** What about the files?

**Oscar:** First things first! You take care of Fallon and once I know that he's dead, I'll destroy everything but until then … you do what needs to be done.

**Unknown:** Fine! You gave me your word Mr. Santos! If you go back on it, you will be sorry!

Was I being threatened! No one and I mean no one threatens me! I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the car …

**Oscar:** Don't you ever … _**EVER**_ threaten me! I gave you my word … you will do what I say when I say! Do you understand! _**NOW GET THE JOB DONE! **_

After I pushed him off … I walked back to my car to head home but before I got in, I said ...

**Oscar:** Oh and by the way, make sure Natara is in plain sight to watch her beloved Mal die … And make sure she doesn't get in the way.

I drove home to wait for the outcome of my plan …

**You are now Natara Williams**

It was later the next day and I was starving. Mal and I have been cooped up in this house all day, not that I'm complaining. But I was hungry and I wasn't about to wait for him to cook and not finish because of my distractions. So I suggested that we go out for the evening, something quick like Chinese. So we got dressed and headed out for the night. We arrived at our usual spot and ordered. I couldn't help but shove the food in my mouth, not very lady like I know but I couldn't help it. Mal was just looking at me with a large grin on his face trying to hold back a laugh …

**Mal:** Are we hungry or what?

I looked up at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but laugh. I sat up blushing and after I finished chewing the food that was in my mouth … I whispered to him,

**Natara:** Well … after being cooped up in the house all day yesterday and half of today … without a full meal I might add because the snakes weren't doing much, you can't blame me for being extremely hungry.

He just looked at me laughing and he knew I was right because he was in the same boat as I was and said,

**Mal:** I'm not judging honey. It's just … I've never seen you eat like that before. Me on the other hand, I always eat like that because I'm a PIG!

I couldn't help but laugh … At that point I just told myself to slow down and enjoy the evening with the man I love.

**You are now the Unknown**

Just hours after arriving in San Francisco, I sit in my car overlooking the Chinese restaurant that Detective Fallon and Agent Williams are at. I prepare my weapon … a 38 caliber attached with a silencer. Within the hour of sitting, they finally emerged from the restaurant and begin to walk home. As much as this was a risk, I was ordered to do as told. So I start the car and slowly drove … far enough to where they couldn't see me.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

As Natara and I are walking home, I had the sense that someone was following us. I looked over my shoulder and didn't see anyone. I turned back and just focused on the girl next to me. She looked at me and said,

**Natara:** What are you looking at?

I stopped, held her close and said,

**Mal:** You! I just can't help it!

I pulled her into a lingering kiss

**Natara:** Mmm …

I pulled away and she said,

**Natara:** Hey! Why did you stop?

I laughed and said,

**Mal:** I thought we could finish this when we get home. Unless you have a better idea!

She just laughed as I flashed her my famous Fallon grin and said,

**Natara:** Down boy! I guess we can continue this at home. After all we're not too far.

I just smiled at her and continued walking home.

**You are now the Unknown**

I waited long enough to where they were close to home and then I pushed the peddle to the meddle. I rolled down my window, pulled out my gun and began to shoot.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

As we continued walking home, for some reason … I still had this feeling that we were being followed. All of a sudden I heard a revving motor and screeching tires. As soon as I turned around, I heard gun fire. Then next thing I know, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and shoulder … and then I collapsed. I could hear Natara scream in the back ground and the car speeding away.

**Natara: _Mal!_**

All I could feel was pain and Natara putting pressure to stop the bleeding …

**Natara:** Mal! Baby, stay with me ok! Don't you dare leave me!

She began to cry as she called 911 … seeing her cry was the last thing I ever wanted. I gasped in pain trying to say something …

**Mal:** Nnnnaaatttt! I … I lo … love … y .. yo … you!

Crying she said …

**Natara:** Shhh … save your strength ok! The ambulance is on its way …

She kissed me and the next thing I knew, I started coughing up blood and … that was a bad sign. She's crying even more … gasping for air … my eyes were beginning to shut …

**Natara:** Mal …. Mal stay with me! Baby … please! I love you! I love you so much!

She began to cry even harder …

**Natara:** Baby … hang on! The ambulance is almost here. **_MAL … MAL!_**

My eyes began to slowly shut … and the last person to see … was the girl … the girl I love … Natara Williams!

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I patiently wait to hear for the news that Mal _fucking_ Fallon is dead. To my surprise, my phone began to ring … so I answer in a calm voice …

**Oscar: **Santos

**Unknown: **Mr. Santos … mission complete! You got what you wanted … Now … destroy those files!

_Line goes dead …_

At that point, I slowly lower my phone. My plan had succeeded … I walked over to my briefcase, opened it and retrieved the case files. I walked over to the fire place and tossed them. All I could do was smile. Natara was mine and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Alright guys … another cliffhanger. What do you think will happen next? Did Mal Live or Die? Until next time … April **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey guys! I know, Chapter 5 was sad towards the end. That Oscar is such an asshole right! Poor Natara, witnessing the love of her life being gunned down right in front of her eyes … This Chapter is a little longer than the others … I added a lot of detail … I really hope you guys like it. Let's see what happens next. But first I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story … I appreciate all of your positive input and that just makes it the more reason to continue. So, here we go …**

_Chapter 6_

**You are now Natara Williams**

_(Flashback)_

_**Natara:**__ Mal …. Mal stay with me! Baby … please! I love you! I love you so much!_

_ I began to cry even harder …_

_**Natara:**__ Baby … hang on! The ambulance is almost here. __**MAL … MAL!**_

_(At the hospital)_

_**ER Doctor:**__ What do we have here?_

_**EMT:**__ 34 year old male, Caucasian, BP is 180/100 … victim is Detective Mal Fallon … bullet wounds to the shoulder and chest. _

_The EMT then tells the Doctor_

_**EMT:**__ This is Special Agent Natara Williams. She's Detective Fallon's fiancée _

_**ER Doctor:**__ Ms. Williams … We'll take him from here. Please wait in the waiting room. _

_**Natara:**__ Please Doctor … save him! Please!_

_**ER Doctor:**__ I will do all I can! He's in good hands now._

_ The Doctor then turned and said aloud …_

_**ER Doctor:**__ Prep him for emergency surgery stat … lets go!_

_ By then a nurse lead me to the waiting room …_

_(Present)_

After a nurse lead me to the waiting room, I sit for new of Mal's condition. I keep thinking to myself as to why someone would want to hurt him. Yes, Mal had many enemies over the years … so do I but I don't understand! In that moment, the news was blaring in the background …

_(Television)_

_**News Anchor:**__ Just moments ago, Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down not too far from his home. Witnesses say that a back unmarked sedan drove by, targeting Detective Fallon and sped away. He was taken to San Francisco Memorial in critical condition. His girlfriend, Special Agent Natara Williams of the FBI was with him at the time of the shooting. There are no details as to why he was targeted … At this time, the SFPD and the FBI are conducting this investigation. We will keep you updated._

I really couldn't focus on the news right now. I had to get away so I decided to head to the restroom and clean myself up. As I walked in, I took one look in the mirror, and all I could see was blood. Mal's blood was all over my clothing, remembering earlier that he had coughed up blood. At that point, I just broke down. And for me to lose control was unlikely but … at this point I couldn't help it. The man that I love was fighting for his life. I sit on the bathroom floor with my head in my knees. In that moment, I began to talk to myself …

_(Crying)_

_**Natara:**__ Mal … Mal … I need you. There's so much that we have planned. So much to look forward to … You need to fight! You need to come back to me. I can't live without you! Please baby, please fight … I love you … I love you so much! _

I stayed there for a while … soaking in tears, praying that the love of my life survives this and comes back to me.

**You are now the ER Doctor**

I'm are half way through the surgery when all of a sudden, Detective Fallon flat lines

**ER Doctor:** I need the paddles … NOW!

The nurse hands me the paddles and I said …

**ER Doctor**: Charge to 160

**Nurse:** Charging

Once I heard a buzzing sound that indicated that the paddles were ready …

**ER Doctor:** Clear

Everyone clears as I shock Mal's heart from flat lining any further. There was no change.

**ER Doctor:** Charge to 250

**Nurse:** Charging

**ER Doctor:** Clear

I shock Mal's heart once again and still there was no change …

**You are now Mal Fallon**

_(Unconscious in the ER)_

_It's dark … where the hell am I?_

_**Ken:**__ I think you know where the hell you are Mal!_

_ It couldn't be … could it! _

_**Mal:**__ Ken! Is that you?_

_**Ken:**__ No … it the ghost of Christmas past! What that hell kind of question is that? Of course it's me!_

_ And then it went from darkness to light. I couldn't help but laugh … for the first time since his demise … I saw him …_

_**Mal:**__ You haven't changed have you! The same old Ken Greene. What happened? _

_**Ken:**__ You don't remember? Mal … you were shot that's what. Do you remember anything? Come on man think!_

_ In that moment, it all came to me … and then I said,_

_**Mal:**__ I was walking home with Natara … and … I heard a revving motor speeding down the street, so I turned around and … before I could see what was happening, I heard gun fire and I felt pain. _

_**Ken:**__ Who was the last person you saw Mal?_

(Flashback)

_**Natara:**__ Baby … hang on! The ambulance is almost here. __**MAL … MAL!**_

_ My eyes began to slowly shut … and the last person to see … was the girl … the girl I love … Natara Williams!_

(End of Flashback)

_**Mal:**__ It was Natara!_

_ He smiled and said, _

_**Ken:**__ Look man! I'm here to tell you that it's not your time. You need to fight! You have your whole life to live for … you have a beautiful fiancée who is desperately waiting for your return. You can't give up now! The Mal Fallon I know fights … He fights till the end. I never had that chance to fight and I've accepted that a long time ago. This is where I belong but not you man. Natara … she needs you and you need her. Fight man … FIGHT!_

_ At that moment, he started to fade away …_

_**Mal:**__ Ken! Wait … I'll miss you!_

_ Before he fully disappeared, he said one last thing …_

_**Ken:**__ I'll always be with you!_

_ And then … he was gone. He was right … I had to fight … for Natara_

**You are now Oscar Santos**

Just moments ago, I received word that my plan had succeeded. Mal _fucking _Fallon was dead. I was happy because I for one always get what I want. This actually deserved a celebration. So I headed to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of Whiskey and headed back to the living room to watch some television … as I did … it landed on the news … little did I know what really happened …

_(Television)_

_**News Anchor: **__Earlier this evening, Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down not too far from his home. Witnesses say that a black unmarked sedan sped through the streets, targeted Fallon and sped off. He's currently in critical condition at the San Francisco Memorial. There has been no update … At this time the SFPD and the FBI are doing all they can to find the person who did this to him. We will keep you posted on Detective Fallon's condition. _

_(Spits out drink)_

**Oscar:** What! Critical! He wasn't supposed to be critical! That son of a bitch was supposed to be DEAD! That asshole doesn't know how to aim the fucking heart!

At that point, I threw my glass across the room, shattering into a thousand pieces.

**Oscar:** How the hell could this happen … how could he still be alive after all the hard work I put into my planning! After months of preparing to get rid of him, he's still here! There is no way I was gonna let him survive this. I guess I'm just gonna have to take care of him myself. But first, I need to make a phone call …

**You are now Natara Williams**

After sitting on the bathroom floor for a while, I decided to clean myself up and head back to the waiting room. As I entered, Blaise, Jeremy, Maria and Kai were there. All in the state of shock as to how this could happen. Jeremy was holding Blaise as she was crying, and Kai was quiet … which was kind of scary. The first one to greet me was Maria … embracing me into a hug.

**Maria:** Honey! What happened?

I looked at her … with tears in my eyes. It was unlike me to cry in front of my friends but I couldn't help it.

**Natara:** We were walking home from having dinner. Um … All of a sudden, this car was driving at full speed. Mal turned around and the next thing I know, I heard gun fire and then he collapsed. There was blood everywhere. Maria … I can't lose him.

I started to break down again … that's when she embraced me into a tight hug

**Maria:** Shhh … it's gonna be ok sweetheart! Mal's a fighter … he will get through this.

**Natara:** Um … I was thinking, maybe we should call his sister and let her know that he's been … you know. She's all that he has left … she needs to know.

**Maria:** I'll take care of that!

Before Maria could step away, my phone rang and to my surprise … it was a number I hadn't seen in over a year … I excused myself and answered

**Natara:** Oscar!

**Oscar:** Hey Nat! I just heard the news! I'm so sorry! How are you holding up?

**Natara:** Not well! There's still no news on Mal's condition … Thank you for calling … I appreciate it.

**Oscar:** Anytime Nat! Please … if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you!

**Natara:** Thank you Oscar ...

I hung up the phone and walked back …

**Maria:** Who was it?

**Natara:** It was … it was Oscar!

**Blaise:** What the hell did he want?

Confused as I was, I started to think and say …

**Natara:** He wanted to know how I was doing. He just heard of Mal condition. Why would he want to know anything about Mal! He hates Mal!

Blaise then stepped in and said,

**Blaise:** If he hates Mal, then why the hell would he be calling?

Jeremy stepped in …

**Jeremy:** Wait! What does Oscar have against Mal that he hates so much?

Blaise just looked at him and said …

**Blaise:** Jeremy! Oscar hates Mal because Mal's with Natara and not him! I don't see how he should blame her for choosing Mal over him! She had very good reason!

**Jeremy:** I don't know why but there's something fishy going on here! All of a sudden he calls out of the blue concerned about his arch enemy … You don't think he has something to do with this … do you?

**Natara:** I don't know! Oscar doesn't seem like the type to do that but if he did, he's certainly covering his tracks. I don't need to think about that right now! Mal is my main focus and with the SFPD and FBI on this investigation … his recovery is my main concern.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

After I got off the phone with Nat, I anticipated my next move. I'm trying to cover all of my bases … to throw her off my trail of suspicion. If I was to get the woman that I love back, I had to pretend to have concern for Fallon, even though I hate his guts. In the meantime, the files that I burned, weren't the files that … well if you could figure it out, you'll know what I'm talking about. The files that I burned were just plan … empty … folders. I still had everything … put away of course just in case, he were to betray me. So I'm a ruthless asshole! I went back on my word … so what! None of this was gonna get out. I was safe from harm's way. Like I said, I always get what I want! It was just a matter of time … I had to be the one to take out Fallon … if the job was to get done right; it had to be me … to personally take him out once and for all.

**You are now the ER Doctor**

He was still flat lining … for the past 25 minutes, I had been working on him. Something was telling me to try one more time.

**ER Doctor:** Charge to 350

**Nurse:** Doctor … are you sure?

**ER Doctor:** I'm sure … one more time! Come on!

The nurse charged once more to 350

**ER Doctor:** Come on Mal! Hang on … for you fiancée! Come on … Clear!

I shocked his heart one last time and … and …

**Nurse:** He back! BP stabilizing to 80/120

**ER Doctor:** Alright … I need suction … scalpel ...

I clearly see the bullet … damage to his right lung and blood vessel …

**ER Doctor:** More suction! I'm not gonna lose him again! Let's go!

The nurse clears the blooded area and … and … within 3 hours, his lung and blood vessel were repaired … as well as his shoulder area which was rapped and held in a sling for support.

**ER Doctor:** Close him up and prep him for recovery and a blood transfusion! I'll head out to give the news to his fiancée.

The nurse nodded as I removed my gloves and gown and walked out.

**You are now Natara Williams**

It had been close to 5 hours and I still hadn't heard anything about Mal's condition. Maria had made the call the Mal's Sister Cynthia, indicating that he was in the hospital in critical condition and that she needed to get down here as soon as possible. Blaise was paising back and forth; and Kai was in the corner sitting quietly, and my parents and sister were flying in from New York for support. I was growing impatient …

**Natara:** That's it! I can't wait anymore. I need to know what's going on!

I get up from my chair to head to the nurses desk and as I was getting closer, that's when I saw the Doctor emerge from the Emergency Room. Everyone joined me once they saw him.

**ER Doctor:** Ms. Williams

**Natara:** Yes Doctor! How is he?

He took a deep breath and continued …

**ER Doctor:** Well … It was touch and go for a moment! He flat lined halfway through … but we managed to revive him. The bullet damaged his right lung and blood vessel ... the bullet to his shoulder broke his scapula bone which is repaired as well …and is wrapped in a sling for support. He's a very lucky man Ms. Williams. He survived a very fatal injury...

I couldn't believe it! He survived …

**Natara:** When can I see him?

**ER Doctor:** He being prepped for the recovery room. He's still under the anesthesia so he's going to be out for a while. Once he's settled, I'll have the nurse call you in!

**Natara:** Thank you Doctor!

**ER Doctor:** Saving lives is what I do Ms. Williams.

He smiled and walked away. A weight of relief was lifted off my shoulders because the love of my life was still here with me! Jeremy, Blaise, Kai, Maria and I all hugged each other because Mal was a survivor … the Mal Fallon I know never gives up.

A half an hour passed and a nurse emerged from the ER …

**Nurse:** Ms. Williams

**Natara:** Yes?

The nurse smiled and responded …

**Nurse:** You can now see you fiancée!

When the nurse said fiancée, everyone looked at me with shock and all I could do was smile and shrug … Blaise was the first to break the silence with a smile …

**Blaise:** _FIANCEE?_

I took a deep breath and said,

**Natara:** This wasn't how we wanted to break the news! But yes! Mal and I are getting married! He proposed last night!

Everyone jumped in excitement … Kai finally opened his mouth after being silent for nearly 5 hours …

**Kai:** Maligator and Agent Hottie … getting married! This is so going on my next Fanficts blog!

I just rolled my eyes and laughed. Maria then gave me a hug,

**Maria:** Congratulations!

Followed by Jeremy, Blaise and of course Kai …

**Blaise:** You better get in there … your man's waiting for you!

She smiled, I nodded and started to walk away … before I walked through the door, Blaise said,

**Blaise:** Give Mal our love!

**Natara:** I will!

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

That phone call from Oscar was bothering me. How could this asshole call and be concerned for Mal when he hates him. I don't understand! At this point, I pulled Blaise aside …

**Jeremy:** Hey Blaise! This whole Oscar thing is really bothering me. I have a feeling that something is going on!

**Blaise:** What do you suppose we do about it?

**Jeremy:** I think we should check it out! You know … for Natara because if he did have something to do with Mal getting shot, she needs to know.

**Blaise:** Jeremy! She's got enough to worry about! Mal needs her!

**Jeremy:** I know! That's why you and I should look into it for her. Once we have something concrete, we'll tell her. Until then, this stays between us.

Blaise nodded in agreement. I was gonna get to the bottom of this … one way or another; Oscar had something to do with this! I could feel it in my gut! Uh-oh … was I just turning into Mal just now?

(A few hours later)

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I slowly steer awake … in a room with white walls. I had a feeling where I was! I look down to see my chest wrapped and my left shoulder in a sling. And then I looked to my right to find the most beautiful girl in the world asleep in the chair. I couldn't help but smile … The chair was close enough for me to softly caress her hand. That did the trick because she quickly steered awake and once she saw me … her face lit up ...

**Mal:** Hey beautiful?

She began to cry … but they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears! Tears of joy and relief

**Natara:** Oh my God! Baby … your awake! How are you feeling?

**Mal:** I'm ok! In pain but ok!

I flashed her one of my Fallon grins just to give her some reassurance that I was ok. She smile with tears still in her eyes.

**Mal:** Baby don't cry! I'm fine!

**Natara:** Mal honey! You almost died! Do you know how hard it was for me to see you lying in the street bleeding to death! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!

I gently squeezed her hand and said,

**Mal:** Baby! I could never leave you! I honestly felt myself pulling away! But when I was unconscious, I was greeted by an old friend!

**Natara:** Mal! What are you talking about?

**Mal:** Just listen … it may sound like I'm crazy but to me it was real. Ken was the one that appeared to me. He said it wasn't my time, that I had too much to live for. He was right … because the rest of my life is right in front of me. I love you!

**Natara:** I love you too!

She gently leaned in to kiss me and I've got to honestly say, she was the one person that kept me alive. With Ken's help of course … As she pulled away she said,

**Natara:** Maria, Blaise, Kai and Jeremy send their love. And um … they know about the engagement!

**Mal:** What!

**Natara:** I'm sorry! The nurse said fiancée in front of them and I couldn't lie!

I just looked at her and smiled … I could never be mad at her … so I said,

**Mal:** It's ok … it was bound to come out sooner or later.

**Natara:** You're not mad?

**Mal:** No! I could never be mad at you …

She smiled and gave me another kiss

**Natara:** Oh and your sister is on her way to see you. She's bringing Denni and Raven along.

I smiled and said,

**Mal:** This is not how I wanted you to meet my sister and nieces … with me in a hospital bed.

**Natara:** I know! But I felt that she deserved to know about your condition! They're all that you have left.

**Mal:** Thank you! Thank you for coming into my life when you did! They're not all that I have left you know … not anymore. I have you!

She smiled as did I. I scooted over to make room for her … I wanted to hold her in my arms for the rest of the night. As she fell back asleep … I whispered to myself …

_**Mal: **__Thanks Ken! I miss you buddy!_

And then I drifted off to sleep

**Alright guys! That's the end of Chapter 6! I wasn't gonna let Mal die! I could never do that to all of the Maltara Fans! What did you guys this about Ken? Jeremy and Blaise are on a man hunt to figure out why Oscar is all of a sudden resurfacing and what he's hiding. Natara finally gets to meet Mal's sister Cynthia and his nieces Denni and Raven … I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time - April**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 7 … Natara finally gets to meet Mal's sister and nieces, Jeremy and Blaise are on a mission to unfolding Oscar's secret … and Now …**

_Chapter 7_

**You are now Cynthia Fallon**

(Centerscore)

Just a few hours ago, I received a very disturbing phone call from Former SFDP Capitan Maria Yeong! The last time I initially heard from her was when she called to inform me that my father was being charged for embezzlement, racketeering, and so forth. There's not much to discuss … my mother passed away many years ago, my brother Mal has been extremely busy with work, you know, saving lives and trying to keep San Francisco as safe as possible. Something that our father used to do! Anyway, I received a call indicating that my little brother Mal was gunned down and that he may not make it. So, I informed my husband that I would be gone for a few days and that I was taking Denni and Raven. He understood and so the girls and I packed our bags, jumped in the car and headed back to my home town … San Francisco.

_(Flashback … _

_Just a few hours ago)_

_**Cynthia:**__ Hello_

_**Maria:**__ Cynthia! It's Maria Yeong … _

_**Cynthia: **__Maria! It's been a long time! How are you?_

_ Maria takes a deep breath…_

_**Maria:**__ Cynthia … I'm calling because Mal's been shot_

_**Cynthia:**__ Oh my God! What happened? _

_**Maria:**__ I don't have all the details but … Mal's girlfriend FBI Agent Natara Williams insisted that you know immediately! I couldn't have agreed more. He's in critical condition sweetheart! There's a slim chance that he may not make it so … I think you and the girls need to come see him as soon as possible._

_**Cynthia:**__ Thank you for informing me Maria! We'll be there as soon as we can _

_**Maria:**__ I'll see soon_

_(Line goes dead …_

_Present)_

As I speed down the highway from Centerscore to San Francisco … maneuvering in and out of traffic …

(Thinking to myself)

_**Cynthia:**__ Hang on little brother! We're on our way! Don't give up! You're __**Mal GODDAMN Fallon **__for crying out loud! Just hang on!_

At that moment, my daughter Denni pulled me out of my thoughts. She and my other daughter Raven have been crying since we left the house …

**Denni:** Mom! Is uncle Mal going to be alright?

**Cynthia:** I don't know honey!

**Raven:** What did Maria say?

**Cynthia:** All she said was that he was in critical condition. She didn't have much to go on … she also said that your uncle Mal's girlfriend insisted that we be there as soon as possible.

**Raven:** That was nice of her! Please mom … we need to hurry!

**Cynthia:** I know honey! We'll get there ...

At that point, I put the pedal to the meddle. I was gonna get there … because my little brother needed me. He needed his girls.

**You are now Natara Williams**

I awaken in the arms of my soon to be husband. As I look up at him, he's peacefully sleeping with his arm tightly around me. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep because for one, I hate hospitals, and two, I kept thinking about that phone call from Oscar. I mean, it was out of the blue that he would call and ask about Mal. If I knew any better, Oscar could care less about him! Was … was Jeremy right? Did Oscar have something to do with Mal's shooting? And if he did, why? Before I could think any further, Mal was slowly steering awake … and all I could do was smile …

**Mal:** Hey beautiful!

**Natara:** Hey! How you feeling?

**Mal:** I'm doing ok!

**Natara:** Are you in any pain at all? Should I call the Doctor?

Mal looked at me with a smile and said,

**Mal:** Look at you … taking care of your handsome and dashing fiancée!

I smiled, rolled my eyes and said …

**Natara:** Of course honey! I just want to make sure that you're ok! I don't want you to have a relapse!

Mal took my hand and said,

**Mal:** Sweetheart … Your love has kept me alive, and as long as I have you, I know I'll be ok!

He was just the sweetest most amazing guy in the world, bringing tears to my eyes. He then slowly pulled me into a soft lingering kiss …

**You are now Cynthia Fallon**

(San Francisco)

I finally pull up to the San Francisco Memorial Hospital where Mal was. The girls and I all jumped out of the car and ran straight to the Emergency Room! I just hope that we weren't too late! As soon as we walk through the double door, we headed straight to the nurses' station …

**Cynthia:** Excuse me!

**Nurse:** Yes! What can I do for you?

**Cynthia:** I'm here to see about my brother … Detective Mal Fallon

The nurse types her fingers across the keyboard …

**Nurse:** Ohh, yes Detective Fallon! He's been moved to a private room in the East Wing of the hospital … Room 325. Just take the elevator up to the t 3rd floor, make a right go all the way down the hall and it'll be on your left hand side.

**Cynthia:** Thank you!

**Nurse:** And one more thing …

The nurse handed us some passes …

**Nurse:** You'll need theses to get through … hospital policy.

**Cynthia:** Of course! Thanks again. Come on girls.

At that moment, my daughters and I ran … we were just moments away from Mal.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

Right after leaving the hospital, Blaise and I headed straight for the precinct to investigate Mal's shooting. It was unusual for Santos to call. To honestly tell you, I don't know what the scoop was on him and Natara! All I know is that things went south and that's when she and Mal started dating. So as I sit at my desk, Blaise and I look over the police report. Ander's had put us both on the case anyway because he didn't want Natara to worry about anything else. She had enough on her plate so he handed the file over to us. As we skim through, there wasn't much to go on …

**Jeremy:** Ok … so we have witnesses spotting an unmarked black sudden speeding down the streets, gun fire and then it speeds away. We've got tire marks but no bullet casings.

At that point, Blaise walks in with an evidence bag in hand …

**Blaise:** Hey Rookie! The hospital just dropped this off.

**Jeremy:** Is it the bullets from Mal's shooting?

**Blaise:** It sure is. It's a .38 Caliber

**Jeremy:** So we're definitely looking for a gun that fired these exact bullets … with the same impressions. Blaise, look in the data base for ex-convicts who have been in contact with a .38 caliber, and illegally in possession of. I'll look into Santos recent cases and see if there's anything I could find.

Blaise nodded but still had that look of furry. I looked at her and said,

**Jeremy:** Blaise … we're gonna get this guy. I want him put away as much as you do. And if Santos had anything to do with it, so help me God I will see to it that he gets the book thrown at him. I promise

With a little reassurance, Blaise nodded in agreement with a sad smile indicating that she trusted me. I wasn't gonna let her down, not even Natara or Mal! They were my friends and I made an oath to serve and protect! I will not rest until justice is served. In the background, the news was blaring about Mal's shooting …

(Television)

_**News Anchor:**__ Just last night, Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down not too far from his home. His girlfriend FBI Agent Natara Williams was with him at the time of the shooting. Witnesses said to have seen an unmarked black sudden speeding down the street targeting Detective Fallon, shooting him and speeding off. He was taken to San Francisco Memorial in critical condition. At this time we do have an update of his condition. Detective Fallon is recovering from bullet wounds to his chest and left shoulder. Doctors said it was touch and go for a moment but is said to have a slow but full recovery. In the meantime the SFPD and the FBI are investigating. We will keep you posted on this information._

I will find the person who did this to my friend … you better brace yourself Santos! If I find anything that is connected … your ass is grass.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

As I lay in the hospital bed I contemplate on who would want me dead. Yes I had many, many, many, many enemies out there and so did Natara … but why? Natara had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat since she hadn't had anything since last night. As I continued to think the door swung open and to my surprise … it was my sister and nieces Raven and Denni …

**Mal:** Hey! My beautiful girls are here!

Denni and Raven ran to give me a hug … and all I could do was laugh …

**Mal:** Ow … ow! Easy! Easy there!

**Denni:** Sorry uncle Mal

**Raven:** We're just so glad you're ok

I looked at them with a huge smile on my face and said …

**Mal:** Girls … I'm doing just fine. I could never leave my family

I then looked up to see my sister, who by the way had tears in her eyes. I could tell she'd been worried. I smiled and put my hand out indicating for her to come and give me a hug. She got the clue and did so …

**Cynthia:** Mal! I'm so glad you're ok

**Mal:** Shhh … its ok Cyn! It's ok

I held her in my arms … well, arm for a while until she was able to collect herself. I didn't mind! I hadn't seen my sister in so long. She finally collected herself and said …

**Cynthia:** Maria called me and told me that you'd been shot! What happened?

**Mal:** Well, from what I can remember … I was walking home with Natara from having dinner. I had this feeling that someone was following us, so I turned around but I didn't see anyone. So we continued and as we got closer to home, I still had that feeling! All of a sudden I heard a revving motor, screeching tier's, and as I turned to see what it was, coming closer I heard gun fire and I felt a sharp pain in my chest and shoulder. And then I was just lying there, trying to stay awake and strong for the woman I love.

**Cynthia:** I can't imagine how Natara felt! Scared seeing you lying there helpless.

**Mal:** I know. The hardest thing was to see her crying! Trying her best to stop the bleeding …

Cynthia just looked at me with a sad smile and I just looked at her, smiled as I took her hand and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze and said,

**Mal:** Cyn … it's ok! I was scared too! But I'm fine … I promise! Nothings gonna take me away! Ok?

**Cynthia:** Ok …

She then gave my hand a reassuring squeeze saying that she believed me. I smiled and then I looked at my girls, the ones that I'd been neglecting for so long … my Denni and my Raven … they had grown up so quickly, turning into beautiful young women … I just couldn't believe my eyes. I then said …

**Mal:** Natara and I … we were gonna head to Centerscore next week to visit. I wanted to introduce you to the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with.

Cynthia looked at me with this huge smile,

**Cynthia:** Wait a minute! Are you planning on proposing to her?

**Mal:** Actually …

Before I could finish, the door slowly swung open, and there she was … my beautiful Natara. I smiled …

**Mal:** I already did

Natara slowly walked in with a smile on her face. I continued …

**Mal:** Cynthia, Raven, Denni … I'd like you to meet my beautiful fiancée … FBI Special Agent Natara Williams. Honey! These are my girls … Denni and Raven! And this is my beautiful sister Cynthia.

Cynthia slowly walked up to Natara … Natara smiled as she put her hand out to greet her. But Cynthia shook her head with tears in her eyes indicating that she didn't want a hand shack … she wanted a hug from her future sister in law. Natara smiled as they both embraced into a tight hug. That just put a smile on my face … my sister and the girl I love already bonding. I just looked at them as they finally parted …

**Cynthia:** Thank you! Thank you for letting us know about Mal

**Natara:** Of course! You're his family … I know he'd want you girls by his side. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances.

**Cynthia:** I know right! I'm sorry for crying! It's just that even though Mal and I haven't talked in so long, he's still my little brother and if he had died …

**Natara:** I know Cynthia! Believe me … I know! I don't know what I would've done if I lost him! I love your brother very much.

**Cynthia:** I know you do! I can see it every time you look at him! And it shows in you too Mal!

She smiled as I looked at her … I had this big grin on my face … so I said,

**Mal:** Well duh! Of course I do ...

Everyone laughs and as much as it hurts, I laugh too …

**Mal:** Ow, ow … ok! Too much laughing ...

**You are now Cynthia Fallon**

I couldn't help but laugh! My brother was ok … he was going to be ok and Natara! She's such a wonderful person … she loves my brother and for him to be this happy is all I ever want for him …

**Cynthia:** Oh … where are my manors! Raven, Denni come here

My daughters came over to me …

**Cynthia:** Natara … this is my oldest Raven and this is Denni my youngest

The girls put out there hands to shack Natara's …

**Natara:** It's very nice to meet you both ...

**Denni:** It's nice to meet you too! You're really pretty! Hey Uncle Mal … You landed yourself a looker!

We all laughed, and Mal said …

**Mal:** I sure did didn't I ...

**Natara:** Why thank you!

Raven stepped in and said …

**Raven:** Thank you for letting us know about my Uncle. He means the world to us

She turned to look at Mal with tears in her eyes and then she turned back to us …

**Raven:** Even though we haven't seen him is so long, he's still the best Uncle in the world. I don't know what I'd do without him.

**Mal:** Raven honey … come here

Raven walked over to Mal and he just pulled her into a gentle hug and as he did, she just broke down. He just held her … I looked over to Denni and she was about to cry too.

**Mal:** Denni … come here sweetheart

Denni walked over as well and held Mal's hand. He then said,

**Mal:** Raven look at me sweetheart

Raven finally looked at him and he began to speak as Natara and I walked over and watched …

**You are now Mal Fallon**

It was hard to see my niece crying. Denni stood in the background almost in tears as well. That's when I called her over …

**Mal:** I want you girls to understand something … I'm going to be just fine. I know I haven't been the greatest uncle and I'm sorry for that. Normally I would say that it's because I'm too busy with work, saving lives and protecting the innocent and it was because of my divorce with Sandra that kept me from visiting but … but the truth is, there's no excuse. None what so ever and I want you to understand that it's gonna change. I love you both with all my heart, and I love you mom! She's my sister and I intend to be a better brother as well.

I looked up at Natara and continued …

**Mal:** I want you girls to know something as well … that woman over there … she's the reason I'm alive. She's showed me the true meaning of what family is … I'm gonna make things right because … you guys are all I have left.

Natara smiled at me as she walked over to sit by my side … my girls … they were my life. It just goes to show you how much family means to you … how life is too short and to realize that it's high time to be a family again. Raven then said …

**Raven:** So … Uncle Mal … how did you meet our new Aunt?

**Denni:** Yah Uncle Mal! Tell us how you guys met ...

**Cynthia:** Yah but please … keep it PG 13! Nothing Rated R!

I just looked at her and laughed …

**Mal: **Damn!

Natara playfully rolled her eyes as she slapped my good arm …

**Mal:** Ow! Ok, ok … I'm just kidding! Ok … well, I met Natara when we started working on the Maskmaker case together. The FBI sent her out to help investigate and profile the killer.

**Denni: **When did you fall in love with her?

**Mal:** Well …

I looked at Natara … smiled and said …

**Mal:** It was right after … I told her about Sandra leaving me. The thought of being able to open up to her felt good. That's when I fully trusted her, and that trust began to evolve into love. I guess you could say, it was love at first sight.

**Denni:** Awe … Uncle Mal! That's so sweet!

**Cynthia:** Mal! You've never talked about Sandra the way you've talked about Natara! Actually, I've never seen you this happy before. This is a whole different side of you!

**Mal:** Let's just say that … I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm not the same arrogant SOB …

**Raven:** And that's a good thing Uncle Mal! Change is good! And what about you Aunt Natara! You don't mind if we call you Aunt do you?

Natara looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and give her the look of "they approve". She then said …

**Natara:** No! Not at all! I actually like it!

She took a deep breath, smiled and said …

**Natara:** Well … it was … it was right after he saved my life! It was our first case together of course and we were on a chase, a suspected killer took off and as we were running, an oncoming bus was approaching … he pulled me back by the jacket! I was so rattled but grateful. But what I also love about your uncle is that he makes me laugh … I'm able to be myself around him … in all of my relationships, I've never felt so safe with anyone other the Mal.

**Cynthia:** I've got to honestly say Mal, you picked a wonderful woman because I approve. She makes you happy, she polite and most of all … she loves you for you. What do you think girls? Approve?

**Raven:** Definitely ...

**Denni:** Absolutely ...

**Mal:** I knew you would! There's nothing you wouldn't love about Natara! She has such a huge heart

Natara then gave me a soft tender kiss …

**Cynthia:** So, I know this is going off the subject but … do they have any leads on your shooting?

**Natara:** No not yet! We're working on it! They actually still have to take my statement! We're gonna find the person who did this to him! Believe me … justice will be served … we've got our best detectives on the case

I took a deep breath and said …

**Mal:** So … since you girls got in, do you know where you're staying?

**Cynthia:** A hotel maybe!

**Natara:** Well, why don't you stay with us! We have 2 extra rooms and besides, it would be nice to have family around. We could get to know each other better. Saves your money … I'm sure Mal wouldn't mind!

**Mal:** Not at all!

**Cynthia:** Are you sure?

**Mal:** Cyn! You're family and I would love nothing more than to have my girl's home, spending time together. Ok! So come home with us

**Cynthia:** Ok!

**Natara:** OK ... So … why don't I take them home and get them settled because I'm sure there tired and you mister … you get some rest! I'll be back later to check up on you! I'm gonna call the station to see if they have any leads.

**Mal:** Ok!

She leaned in to give me a tender kiss …

**Mal:** I love you

**Natara:** I love you too

**Cynthia:** You little brother … get some rest! I love you ok

**Mal:** I love you too sis

I gave her a hug and a kiss. And then my girls came to say bye to me because the poor things looked exhausted.

**Denni:** I love you uncle Mal! I'll see you later.

**Mal:** I love you too sweetheart

**Raven:** Get well uncle Mal! We need you ok! I love you

**Mal:** I love you too! Drive safely

As soon as they left, I lay there thinking … thinking to myself, who could possibly have me gunned down? Who could possibly be that cruel to want me dead?

**You are now Blaise Corso **

I've been sitting at my desk for hours looking through the data base for any resent shootings, robberies etc. as Redbird looks through Oscar's court cases. As I scroll through the data base, my phone rings … without looking at the caller ID I answer …

**Blaise:** Corso ...

**Natara:** Blaise … it's Natara! How are things going on the investigation?

**Blaise:** Nothing get! Without a description of the suspect himself, our chances are slim on finding who did this to Mal! Did you see anything … anything at all?

**Natara:** Not that I can remember! If I did … it's because it's blocked and I was only focused on Mal at the time.

**Blaise:** Would you mind coming in so we could take your statement? That's if you're up for it! No pressure … whenever you're ready.

I heard a brief silence before I got a response …

**Natara:** Ok … I'll be there in 15. I'm just getting Mal's sister and nieces settled at the house …

**Blaise:** Ok … I'll see you soon and Natara?

**Natara:** Yes?

**Blaise:** Even if you can't remember … we won't stop! I promise.

**Natara:** Thanks Blaise!

I wasn't going to stop until the person who did this was behind bars … I sure hope Rookie found something.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

I've been looking through file after file after file for hours and I haven't found anything. Empty coffee cups and working through lunch … there was nothing. That's when Blaise walked in with another cup of coffee …

**Blaise:** Have you found anything yet?

**Jeremy:** Nope! Nothing! Fuck … this is getting so frustrating!

**Blaise:** Tell me about it! I haven't found anything either. Natara's on her way in to give us her statement. Let's just hope there was something she saw.

**Jeremy:** Well, I'm not stopping until I've found something! I know Oscar had something to do with it … I just know it!

**Blaise:** Ok well I'll be back later to give you the heads up on her statement …

**Jeremy:** Ok and remember … this little investigation on Santos …

**Blaise:** I know, I know … it's between you and me

**Jeremy:** Good … I'll see you later

Blaise gave me a nod and a smile and left the room. In the meantime … I grabbed another box of files and continued my research … There just has to be something! And then …

**Jeremy:** What a minute!

I ran back to Blaise's desk to grab the file. Luckily she was away getting her paperwork ready for Natara's statement. So I opened it and scanned the information and to my surprise …

(Whispering to myself)

_**Jeremy:**__ No fucking way! This has to be it! This has to! If I'm correct …_

I continued skimming through the statements …

_**Jeremy:**__ All this information is similar to the file that Oscar had a case on _

I looked at the date …

_**Jeremy:**__ February 5, 2012 … that was … a little over 9 months ago_

I was close to getting the son of a bitch who did this to my friend … I just needed to look further into it. I didn't have any concrete evidence indicating that Oscar had part in Mal's shooting … but I did have something close and if I'm correct, I remember Oscar kept this guy out of jail but why? I'll just have to dig in even more ...

**Ok guys … sorry for the delay! I was busy with work and then all of a sudden I got hurt … I sprained my ankle last week so little by little I was working on this Chapter. It's longer than the others but I hope you enjoyed. Oscar is close to getting caught, Natara finally met Mal's sister and nieces and they absolutely love her. The next Chapter will be in soon … possibly by tomorrow morning or within the next couple of days … I'll have more Oscar and the mystery guy will have a name … Please review - April. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I returned to work and have been extremely busy. A 52 hour work week tired me out and I work graveyard so it's kind of hard to write when I'm exhausted all the time. But I managed to finish this Chapter today. I appreciate all the reviews. Thank you so, so much! There's only a little bit of Oscar himself but he's mentioned a lot throughout the Chapter through the investigation. Natara's family happens to be in town, Jeremy and Blaise come closer and closer to Oscar's secret, and the mystery guy finally has a name. And Now …**

_Chapter 8_

**You are now Natara Williams**

After getting off the phone with Blaise, my doorbell rang. I walked over to open it to find on the other side of the door was my father, mother and my little sister Neha. Of course, my sister nearly pushes me over after rushing in to give me one of her famous bear hugs …

**Natara:** Neha … get ahold of yourself!

**Neha:** I'm sorry! I just missed you so much …

I couldn't help but laugh …

**Natara:** I'm sorry! Come in, I'm just about to head to the station in a few minutes to give my statement on Mal's shooting.

**Raj:** How is my soon to be son in law?

I looked at my father with a huge smile on my face. He really loved Mal … and it just brought a warm feeling to my heart …

**Natara:** He's doing well. He should be home within the next couple of days or so. The doctor wants to keep him a little longer.

**Anita:** That's wonderful to hear sweetheart. We were all so worried you know … when we heard on the new about his shooting. We waited for your father to return from London on a business trip … As soon as he had the jet refueled, we left to come and see how you were doing. How are you doing?

I turned and started to walk to the living room to have a seat on the couch, and that's when they followed …

**Natara:** I'm not gonna lie mom … I was terrified!

And then the water works began, although I didn't want them too, I couldn't help it …

**Natara:** The thought of losing him … scared the jeepers out of me! I love him so much and if he'd died, I don't know what I'd do.

My father wasn't the affectionate type but when he saw me cry, he couldn't bare it so he walked over to the couch, sat next to me and held me. Something I hadn't felt from my father in so long.

**Raj:** Natara, Mal is a fighter and above all other things, he loves you. He would never leave you or his family. You and Mal have this bond, nothing that we could ever understand but I know in my heart, that not even a bullet could take him away. And look, he's doing just fine and he's coming home … to you. Keep that close to your heart …

For the first time in a very, very long time, I looked at my father with a smile … something that I haven't done in years. And for the first time in a very, very long time, he smiled back at me and it just felt so good. My mother and sister were all surprised at how my father was being … and it's been years since they've seen that side of him. It brought a smile to their faces. I then looked at the clock and it was almost time for me the leave. So I sat up from my father's grip, wiped my tears away and said,

**Natara:** I'm sorry for cutting this short but I need to get going. I would introduce you to Mal's sister and nieces but they're up stairs asleep. They had a very long night driving here to be with Mal.

**Anita:** It's quit alright dear … we understand! We just wanted to come and check on you before we checked into out suite at the Walton Towers. When you're done, give us a call and we'll head over to the hospital to visit Mal with you.

**Natara:** I will mom … thanks

I walked them to the door and before leaving; I took my father's hand and said …

**Natara:** Dad … thank you!

He smiled, something I hadn't seen and it was filled with so much love

**Raj:** I know I haven't been the greatest father to you and I'm sorry for that. That's going to change … and if you need anything, anything at all sweetheart … just give us a call ok!

**Natara:** I will dad …

He gave me one last hug and a kiss on the forehead and then … then of course Neha couldn't go without giving me a huge bear hug …

**Natara:** Neha … you're gonna break me in half

My parents couldn't help but laugh

**Neha:** It's not every day that I get to see my big sister! I can't help but miss you!

I smiled and said

**Natara:** I know. I miss you too! I'll see you later ok

**Neha:** Ok

As they got into their limo, I jumped in my car and headed straight to the precinct to give my statement.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

I had taken the file from Blaise's desk and headed back to the filing room and as I look through the case file I couldn't believe what I found, I keep skimming through the information that was given to the SFPD 9 months ago by a witness stating that they had spotted an unmarked black sedan with tinted windows and that it was part of a drive by shooting. It was later located by the San Francisco Bridge abandoned and was taken to the SFPD for forensic analysis which later came back positive for gunshot residue and finger prints. I continue …

_(Whispering to myself)_

_**Jeremy:**__ A black unmarked sedan was located near the San Francisco Bridge. It was then towed to the forensics lab for an analysis. It came back positive for gunshot residue and finger print DNA belonging to a James Matthew Stevenson. Type of gun used in the drive by was a .45 semi-automatic rifle … tire marks were a match … _

I then typed the name James Matthew Stevenson in the data base to find a huge and I mean huge rap sheet.

_**Jeremy:**__ Holy Shit! He's been charged multiple times for assault, assault with a deadly weapon, bank robberies … later serving community service … other arrests include suspicion of murders, suspicion of being hired as a hit man but could never be proven … _

This rap sheet goes on and on and on and as I continue, I looked at the bottom to see Oscar's handwritten notes …

(Reading Oscar's notes)

_**Jeremy:**__ As of February 5, 2012, at 11:22 am Judge Marcus Mitchell stated in the court of law that without probable cause and concrete evidence and due to the misplacement of the evidence, charges must be dropped indicting Mr. James Matthew Stevenson. As of 11:25 am on Sunday February 5, 2012 James Stevenson walks away a free man. _

_District Attorney _

_Oscar Santos_

But how is that possible! There was plenty of evidence to charge this guy with the drive by shooting … could it be that this maybe the guy that almost killed Mal? Could Oscar have taken the evidence out of the evidence locker and disposed of it? At this point, I had to tell Blaise that I had what I think could be a positive lead in catching Mal's killer. I grabbed both files and bolted to the bullpen to find her.

**You are now Blaise Corso**

I'm sitting at my desk waiting for Natara to arrive when all of a sudden, I see Redbird running from across the room towards me.

**Blaise:** Whoa slow down there Redbird …! What's your hurry?

Trying to catch his breath, he's saying

**Redbird:** I … I think … I might have … found a possible … lead!

I looked at him like **"what"** … I said

**Blaise:** Seriously! What did you find?

He opened the file that he found and then he opened Mal's and said,

**Redbird:** Look at the similarities …

I skimmed through and I was shocked! The difference was the usage of weapon and the problem was that we didn't have the car.

**Blaise:** Redbird … I think we need to look into Santos much further. Everything! That includes bank accounts, and phone records. If this is correct, it could be a crack in the case.

**Redbird:** Look at the bottom. Kai was the one who did all the forensic analysis … he may know more on this case.

I then heard the doors to the precinct open and shut. I turned and it was Natara walking towards us.

**Blaise:** Rookie, I need you to go to the lab and get the dibs on this case from Kai. Natara's coming right this way head to Anders office, let him know about that lead and Santos.

**Jeremy:** Will do and whatever you do …

**Blaise:** I know, I know … keep my mouth such on Santos. _Go!_ … I need to take her statement.

Jeremy nods and heads to the lab to see Kai. Let's just hope that this was the end of the road on getting the son of a bitch who did this to my best friend.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

I grabbed both case files and headed down to the lab to talk to Kai. As I walked in, as always he's on the computer playing none other than his Sims game.

**Jeremy:** Yo! Kai!

He hears nothing!

**Jeremy:** Hey Kai!

Again … nothing. So I slammed my hand on the desk …

**Jeremy:** For crying out loud … _Kai!_

He let out a high girly scream … and all I could do was laugh … he turned around to see who it was

**Kai:** Oh hey Jeremy! You scared the jeepers out of me!

He caught his breath and said

**Kai:** What's cracking?

**Jeremy:** I need to ask you a question? It's about a previous case about 9 months ago … a drive by! Do you remember doing any forensics on a black unmarked abandoned sedan?

**Kai:** Yah! Why?

I pulled out the case file and showed it to him …

**Jeremy:** Well … could it be that maybe it was the same car that was used to gun down Mal?

Kai looked at the file and then walked over to the computer to pull up the information on Mal's case. He looked at the photos of the tire skid marked left by the car and the other photos of the case file of the drive by shooting … he looked at them and to his surprise … he said

**Kai:** Jeremy! I think you may be right! If your standards are correct … these tire marked are the same. But I need the car to make a thorough report. These tire marks could be from any car … I need to conclude and get all the measurements before I can give you that hope of having a crack in the case.

**Jeremy:** Ok … I'll have Anders send out uniformed officers to keep an eye out on the car. Without a license plate number, we can't put out an A.P.B. I'll inform Anders of this possible lead and hopefully just hopefully, he'll have a warrant issued on Stevenson. In the meantime, standby …

With a salute, he said

**Kai:** Aye aye captain!

I just shook my head and left the lab, headed to Anders office and put this to an end once and for all.

**You are now Natara Williams**

I entered the precinct heading towards Blaise to give my statement. Jeremy took off before I could ask if there were any leads. I approached Blaise and gave her a hug …

**Blaise:** How's Mal doing?

**Natara:** He's doing well! He should be home within the next couple of days.

**Blaise:** How are you holding up?

**Natara:** Honestly Blaise, I don't know. I'm scared! I'm scared that once Mal comes home, this person's gonna come back and finish what he started. I'm usually not like this! I'm tuff and willful but this … this is different. Mal's my life … he's my future and I don't want to lose him.

**Blaise:** Sweetie … you're not going to lose him! Mal loves you and believe me, we're gonna get the son of a bitch who did this to him! I promise.

**Natara:** Thanks Blaise. I'm actually gonna go back and see him so …

**Blaise:** Of course … let's get started.

We walked to the interrogation room and as we entered, everything was already set up … paperwork in place as well as a tape recorder. I had a seat and began to gather all of my thoughts of what I remembered …

**Blaise:** Are you ready?

I took a deep breathe, gathered what I could remember and said,

**Natara:** As ready as I'll ever be.

Blaise nodded, pressed the record and play button and continued …

_**Blaise:**__ Ok … This is Detective Blaise Corso here taking the statement of FBI Agent Natara Williams. It's November 23, 2012 and the time is 1522 hours (3:22 pm.) Two days after Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down. Now, Agent Williams, what can you remember the night of November 21, 2012. No pressure, just reply when you're ready._

I took a deep breath and continued …

_**Natara:**__ Mal and I emerged from our little Chinese restaurant that we always go to; we were walking home because the restaurant wasn't far from where we lived. So, as we continued, Mal kept turning around, like something or someone was following us. But he didn't think much of it so he just brushed it off like it was nothing. I didn't ask any questions, just simply walked hand in hand. As we got closer to home, that's when we heard the revving motor and screeching tires._

_(Crying)_

_**Natara:**__ Mal turned around and before he could react, bullets were being fired and that's when he collapsed and the car sped off._

Blaise handed me a box of tissues … and said,

_**Blaise:**__ Can you remember anything else? The person in the car, could you get a glimpse of what this person looked like?_

I closed my eyes and thought real heard! If I wanted to get this son of a bitch … I had to think really, really hard. But I couldn't! I tried but I just … I just couldn't remember. Mal was all I could think about at the time. So I shook my head …

_**Natara:**__ No. No I can't. _

_**Blaise:**__ Natara … are you sure? You can't think of anything? If this person was male or female, masked or unmasked, mustache or clean shaved! Nothing! _

_**Natara:**__ No Blaise. I can't remember … I'm sorry! _

Blaise took a deep breath and said,

_**Blaise:**__ It's ok Natara! But you do know that if you do intend to remember anything, anything at all … let us know._

I nodded my head and she continued … I had to try one more time … I closed my eyes and thought … Come on Natara! For Mal …

_(Flashback …_

_ Thinking to myself)_

_**Natara:**__ Revving motor … Screeching tires … gun shots …_

Come on Natara …

_**Natara:**__ Window … window … Male, Caucasian, Mustache, Green Eyes … wait, wait …if I remember correctly, I recognize this person from another case … he was looking at me straight in the eyes before speeding away. _

And then I stopped before she could conclude and stop the tape recorder …

_**Blaise:**__ This is Detective Blaise Corso with FBI Agent Natara Williams concluding statement as of November 23, 2012 and the time is 1615 hours (4:15pm) … Two days be …_

_**Natara:**__ Wait!_

I looked at Blaise as she looked at me with wide eyes and said …

_**Blaise:**__ What is it?_

_**Natara:**__ I remember! I remember something …_

_**Blaise:**__ Ok what?_

_**Natara:**__ As the car got closer and closer, the window was open. Of course it had to be open in order for him to shoot. But, I saw a Male … Caucasian with a mustache, green eyes. I think I remember him from a case a few months back. _

_**Blaise:**__ Are you sure?_

_**Natara:**__ YES! I'm positive! _

_**Blaise:**__ Hmm … ok give me a sec I'll be right back._

I just sat there running that face in my mind. Where could I possibly recognize him from? Wait a minute …

**You are now Blaise Corso**

__I run back to find Rookie to get his attention about what I just found. I found him heading to Ander's office.

**Blaise:** Hey Rookie!

Jeremy turned to see you running towards him …

**Jeremy:** What is it?

**Blaise:** I need that file of James Stevenson! Natara remembered something … wait does Stevenson have a mustache?

**Jeremy:** Yah … in his mug shot

I opened the file a looked at the mug shot. I gasped in surprise and say …

**Blaise:** I have a deep feeling that this is our guy.

I turned around about to head back to Natara when Jeremy grabbed me by the arm and said …

**Jeremy:** What are you doing? This is supposed to be between us!

**Blaise:** Relax Rookie! I'm only taking the photo. I'm going to have Officer Willis print up a line of 6 with his picture in it. And if she points him out, then we have ourselves a suspect. I told you I wasn't going to open my yap about Oscar until we had enough evidence and I meant that so relax. I need to head back … I'll find you when I have something.

I ran to Officer Willis and asked her to pull up a line of 6 and to bring it to the interrogation room immediately. She does what she is told and I head back to Natara. I re-entered the interrogation room …

(Recorder still active)

_**Blaise:**__ Sorry to keep you waiting. _

I looked at her and said …

_**Blaise:**__ Natara, I'm having a line of 6 being printed up. I want you to try and identify the person you think you saw in that car. _

Officer Anna Willis entered the room and hands me the paper … I set it down on the table in front of Natara

_**Blaise:**__ Agent Williams, do you recognize any of these people that could possibly be the person that almost killed Detective Fallon? _

She skimmed through the photos and …

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

After Blaise left to return to Natara, I turned back around and walked to Ander's office. I was about to inform him on the information that could possibly be a lead. I knocked …

**Anders:** Come in

I entered and as he looked up from his pile of paperwork and said …

**Anders:** Redbird what can I do for you

**Jeremy:** Sir … I think Corso and I may have a lead on Mal's shooting.

**Anders:** Really!

He sits back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and said

**Anders:** Ok so spill … what do you have?

**Jeremy:** Corso and I believe that a pervious case is somehow connected to Mal's. Do you remember a little over 9 months ago there was a drive by shooting … a black unmarked sedan with tinted windows? Later that same car was spotted abandoned near the San Francisco Bridge, forensics was taken and this man was responsible for the shooting?

I handed him the file … he looked through it and said

**Anders:** Of course but this case was dismissed due to evidence being misplaced and without that evidence, no charges could be filed.

**Jeremy:** Yes and guess who tried that case?

I pointed to the information on the bottom of the file …

**Jeremy:** D.A. Oscar Santos. Sir, I have a bad feeling that he had that evidence discarded, misplaced to have this case dismissed.

**Anders:** Redbird, do you honestly think that D.A. Santos had something to do with Fallon's shooting?

**Jeremy:** Sir, I don't think … I know. I'm following my gut, something I know Mal would do if Natara was shot.

It wasn't like Anders to think before he would speak. He looked at the file and then at me and then Mal's file. He took a deep breath and said,

**Anders:** Alright Redbird … look into Santos' bank accounts, phone records and past video footage to the evidence locker. If he had anything to do with it, you let me know ASAP.

**Redbird:** Yes sir … Corso and I want to keep this quiet from Natara. Long enough to have enough evidence. She doesn't need to know about this, not right now.

**Anders:** Very well. Make no mistake Redbird, get this taken care of. If Agent Williams asks about any updates, you and Corso give her the basics. Nothing more … Understood!

**Jeremy:** Yes sir. I will return with anything I find.

Anders nodded his head and I dismissed myself from his office.

**You are now Natara Williams**

_(Previously in the interrogation room_

_Recorder still active)_

_**Blaise:**__ Agent Williams, do you recognize any of these people that could possibly be the person that almost killed Detective Fallon? _

_(Present) _

I skimmed through the photos and … my eyes widened … I pointed

_**Natara:**__ Him! This is the guy! _

Blaise nodded her head and said

_**Blaise:**__ Are you sure?_

_**Natara:**__ Yes I'm absolutely sure._

I looked at the photo and remembered him from a previous case.

_**Natara:**__ James Stevenson! His name is James Stevenson and he was the one I remembered seen in that damn car._

_**Blaise:**__ Ok … I will take care of it from here. Thank you Agent Williams. This is Detective Blaise Corso concluding the statement of FBI Agent Natara Williams on the evening of November 23, 2012 the time being 1735 hours (5:35pm.)_

She then stopped the tape and as she was about to remove herself from the room, I called out to her and said,

**Natara:** Blaise

**Blaise:** Yes

**Natara:** Thank you.

Blaise walked up to me, took my hand and said

**Blaise:** We're gonna get this guy Natara! I promise. You go see Mal and just be with him. Leave the case and worries to Redbird and myself. We'll keep you posted. Keep Mal calm, don't mention anything. He needs to get better.

I nodded my head, gave her a sad smile and removed myself from the interrogation room. Mal was all that I needed to think about, getting him home safe and focusing on his recovery.

**You are now Blaise Corso**

As soon as Natara left, I headed back to find Redbird. He was doing research on the computer when I approached him.

**Blaise:** Rookie … we got a break. Natara recognized Stevenson right off the bat.

**Jeremy:** That's great. Right now I'm looking it Santo's phone records and it shows this number numerous times.

He pointed it out …

**Jeremy:** He's also been getting text messages from that number too. Could it be that this number maybe none other the Stevenson's?

**Blaise:** It's possible.

I went to my desk and looked up Stevenson's phone records as well. And that was it …

**Blaise:** Hey Rookie! That's number … read it out to me.

**Jeremy:** _415-555-2707_

**Blaise:** That's definitely it! What also do you have on Santos?

**Jeremy:** I looked into his financial records and his account states that he pulled out 1 million on November 20th. Blaise, pull up the financial records of Stevenson.

I did so and that same amount was deposited not too long ago. So I printed up a copy and handed it to him.

**Blaise:** Look, that same amount was deposited the day after Mal's shooting.

**Jeremy:** November 22nd. Well I'll be damned. Oh, I also just pulled up the footage of the security cameras located in the evidence locker. Back to February, around the time that James was arrested.

I pulled up a chair and sat right next to him. We skimmed for couple hours when all of a sudden, we see Santos walking in with a briefcase in hand, not leaving it like he was supposed to. He signs in as procedure, and proceeded to walk in. Pulling out a box filled with evidence, he goes through it.

**Blaise:** Hey can you zoom in on the box to see which case it is?

**Jeremy:** Yah … just give me a second here

Jeremy does some typing on the keyboard and

**Jeremy:** I knew it! Look … it's the evidence box of Stevenson!

**Blaise:** That son of a bitch put it in his briefcase when he knew he was supposed to leave it with the officer.

**Jeremy:** I don't know but it all shows right here that he did it.

He looked at me and said,

**Jeremy:** Why do you suppose he had a hit out on Mal?

I thought for a second and then a light bulb lite up …

**Blaise: **Holy shit! It all makes scents Rookie … he want's Natara back and the only way he could do that is if Mal were out of the way. Natara would never leave Mal! But if he were dead, Oscar would slip in and as vulnerable as she would be, it would be a piece of cake. Rookie! I think we have enough evidence to charge Oscar for tampering with evidence, and ordering the hit on Mal.

**Jeremy:** Let's get a search warrant for Santos' apartment and office, we'll show Anders the footage, and we'll also get an A.P.B. put out on Stevenson.

It was just a matter of time before we had our suspects charged and sentenced.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

Blaise and I walked to Anders' office again, knocked and waited for an answer …

**Ander:** Come in

**Jeremy:** Sir … we have a break. Santos deliberately took the evidence that we had against Stevenson on that hit and run case. Security cameras show it all!

**Anders:** How did he get past without being noticed?

**Jeremy:** That sir … he took his briefcase in without leaving it with the officer.

I showed him the footage and as he did, he looked pissed

**Anders:** What's your intake on this? Why would D.A. Santos want to tamper with evidence to have the case dismissed?

I showed him Oscars financial and phone records and then Blaise said,

**Blaise:** One guess sir … Mal.

**Anders:** Why Mal?

**Blaise:** Because he hates Mal for taking Natara away from him. Although that never happened. Natara left Oscar because he'd been cheating on her for months and he wasn't around to help plan their wedding.

**Jeremy:** Sir … from what Blaise is saying, Oscar put the hit on Mal to get him out of the way.

**Blaise:** Natara would never, ever leave Mal! She loves him too much which is why we need you to get a search warrant for Oscar's apartment and office and we also need an A.P.B out on Stevenson … if possible send uniformed officers around town to keep an eye on that car.

Anders looked deep in thought and said

**Anders:** Putting a hit on an officer of the law is grounds for life in prison.

He sat up and said,

**Anders:** Alright Detectives, give me a few minutes to retrieve your search warrants, an A.P.B will be put out ASAP and I'll have uniformed officers dispatched immediately.

**Jeremy: **Yes sir

**Blaise: **Thank you sir.

**Anders:** Oh and Detectives

Blaise and I both turned around to face him before heading out,

**Anders:** Great job

We nodded and dismissed ourselves. 15 minutes later, Anders called us back into his office

**Anders:** Corso and Redbird! Suit up … we've got a search and an arrest warrant out on Santos.

He handed us the warrants

**Anders:** Uniformed officers will be right behind you. An A.P.B. is out for Stevenson … it's just a matter of time before we get a call back. Head over to Santos' apartment and apprehend him. If he's not there then try his office. Let me know what happens. I'll inform the FBI on what's going on.

**Jeremy:** Yes sir

**Blaise:** Yes sir

Blaise and I headed out … this was it! I just hope we weren't too late

**You are now Natara Williams**

I headed home first to check on the girls. They were still asleep the poor things so I left a note:

Cynthia,

I went back to the hospital to see Mal. Help yourselves to anything. I'll be back later.

Natara

I than called my parents

**Anita:** Hello

**Natara:** Hi mom

**Anita:** Hello sweetheart. How did everything go?

**Natara:** Everything went well. They may have gotten a break in the case

**Anita:** Wow! That was quick

**Natara:** The SFPD and the FBI don't mess around when it comes to case like this. Almost killing an officer of the law … it's forbidden mom. There are very high consequences against that.

**Anita:** I understand sweetheart. I'm glad that it's almost over … you and Mal can get back to you lives and we my dear, can plan the wedding of your dreams.

I couldn't help but smile. I was getting married to the most amazing man in the world.

**Natara:** My wedding! He's just amazing isn't he mom?

**Anita:** A wonderful man sweetheart. Speaking of … how is Mal?

**Natara:** That's what I called for. I'm heading back to the hospital … you told me to call to inform you so you could come along

**Anita:** Absolutely honey. I'll let your father and sister know and we'll meet you there.

**Natara:** Ok mom. See you soon

I hung up the phone and made my way to the hospital to check on my soon to be husband.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I lay in bed watching TV … bored as hell. I'm stuck in this hospital until they know I'm well enough to be released. I skim through the channels and land on the news …

_(Television)_

_**News Anchor:**__ Just hours ago, Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down not too far from his home. His girlfriend FBI Agent Natara Williams was with him at the time of the shooting. Witnesses say that a black unmarked sedan was speeding down the street, targeted Detective Fallon, releasing gun fire and speeding away. No update on the case but as far as we know, Detective Fallon has survived a very serious injury and is recovering as we speak. We send out our best regards to him and his family, that he makes a fast and full recovery. On other news …_

I tuned out the volume … I wanted to get the hell out of here so I could be home with the woman I love. So I slowly attempted to climb out of the bed, heading to the closet to get my cloths when the door slowly swung open and the girl of my dreams emerged … she smiled and then she saw that I was almost out of bed. With her arms crossed over her chest, and tapping her foot, she scolded,

**Natara:** Malachi Charles Fallon! What on earth are you doing out of bed?

**Mal:** I … um … I was …

Think Mal, think …

**Mal:** I was heading to the restroom.

She looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes I loved so much and knew right bat that I was lying.

**Natara:** Oh really! Then why do your clothes in your hands?

I looked down and yup … I was caught red handed

**Mal:** Hey … how … how did those get there?

She just laughed, walked over to me and took my clothes from my hands and said,

**Natara:** Hahaha … you need to be in bed getting your rest so you can come home.

**Mal:** Awe come on Nat … I'm tired of being in here. I want to go home.

**Natara:** I know but not today. You're still not well enough … now get your butt in bed.

I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She laughed while shaking her head and said,

**Natara:** Oh no you don't … that's not gonna work. You just got out of surgery honey! Please! I want you to come too but not while at the expense of losing you if you're not well. Now get in bed!

I groaned but maintained orders. She helped me back to bed …

**Natara:** Now stay!

**Mal:** Fine but only because you said so.

She just rolled her eyes …

**Natara:** Anyway … you have some visitors

**Mal:** Really … Who?

The door swung open and there walked in the Mansingh's … with a bouquet of flowers

**Raj:** Well, well, well … how's my son in law doing?

I couldn't help but smile and said,

**Mal:** I'm doing well Raj thank you

Neha came to give me a hug and said …

**Mal:** I'm glad you're doing ok Mal! I know I always give you these huge bear hugs but I don't want to break you any further then you already are!

We all laughed, and then I said

**Mal:** It's ok Neha. I'll make you a deal … once I get better, you can give me a huge bear hug. Deal!

**Neha:** Deal

**Anita:** How are you feeling Mal?

**Mal:** I'm in a little bit of pain but other than that, I'm ok.

**Natara:** Was the pain before or after I caught you out of bed?

I just smirked at her and she just gave me a smile

**Mal:** Anyway … it's good to see all of you

**Raj:** We had to come and check on you. You're part of the family now

**Mal:** I appreciate it. Thank you

**Neha:** So … brother, when do you get to come home? I know my sister's lonely without her prince.

I looked at Natara and she just rolled her eyes …

**Mal:** I'm not quite sure yet but hopefully soon. I'm not very fond of hospitals … as is someone else that I know but still stays to keep me company.

**Natara:** I may not like hospitals but I manage because I don't want you to be alone

**Mal:** If you say so

I gave her one of my Fallon grins and she just shook her head and laughed.

**Raj:** Ok Mal … were gonna let you get some rest. We'll be in town for a few more days so hopefully you'll be home before then. We'll be sure to drop by to check on you soon.

**Mal: **Great … it was good to see all of you. Thanks for coming to visit.

**Anita:** You're family Mal and family needs family. We're here for you whenever you need anything.

**Neha:** Take care of my sis ok.

**Mal:** I will … For the rest of my life

Raj, Anita and Neha said there goodbyes and left the room. I looked at Natara and just smiled …

**Natara:** What are you smiling about?

**Mal:** Nothing. I'm just happy … happy to be alive

**Natara:** Me too

I scooted over … giving her enough room to lay down next to me. As she did … she gently pulled me into a kiss. I was glad to be alive … to live another day … with the woman I love.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

Blaise and I speed down the roads of San Francisco with the sirens blaring … heading straight for Santos apartment building. Looking for the manager, I informed him about the investigation and that we needed to get into Oscar Santos' apartment.

(Knocking)

**Jeremy:** Oscar … it's Detectives Redbird and Corso! We need to speak with you

No answer so I knocked again

**Jeremy:** Oscar … This is the San Francisco Police Department … we have a warrant to search your apartment.

Still … there was no answer so management let us in and as we entered we looked through every aspect of the apartment and found nothing.

**Blaise:** Son of a bitch! Where could he have put it?

**Jeremy:** I don't know Blaise but it's not here. We need to head to his office … _**Now!**_

Blaise and I along with the other officers ran to the car headed straight to Oscar's office … speeding down the San Francisco Roads again with the sirens blaring … the evidence had to be there …

**You are now Oscar Santos**

It was just a matter of time before I entered the San Francisco Memorial … I sit in my car with the briefcase of evidence contemplating my next move to get rid of Fallon. I opened my glove compartment to retrieve a .45 caliber … I check the clip which was full and waited until Natara emerged from the hospital. Once she leaves Mal's side that will be my queue to enter and kill Fallon once and for all.

**Oscar:** You weren't supposed to live Fallon! You were supposed to be dead. Natara was supposed to be my wife … _**SHE WILL BE MY WIFE**_ once your gone. One bullet to the _**HEART**__ … __**BAM!**_ Gone … FOREVER! I'll be coming for you Fallon.

**Ok guys … I did the best I could on this Chapter. I really hope you like it. I'll be starting on Chapter 9 and I'll do my best to bring that to you as soon as I can. Hang in there. There will definitely be more Oscar, Blaise and Jeremy will soon bring both Oscar and James to Justice, and Natara finally finds out that Oscar was behind Mal's shooting … how will she react? Please review. Thanks - April**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Hey guys … here is the next Chapter … Mal finally comes home, Jeremy and Blaise reveal to Nat that Oscar was behind Mal's shooting, things come into perspective as Mal, Natara, Blaise and Jeremy prepare to take down Oscar once and for all … and Now … **

_Chapter 9_

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

Blaise and I along with uniformed officers arrived to Oscar's office to search for the incriminating evidence he stole from the evidence locker months ago. There was no one in site of course due to it being the early hours of the morning. With security … we had access to his office … Blaise, myself and the other officers turn the place upside down.

**Blaise:** Son of a bitch … nothing. Rookie, did you find anything?

**Jeremy:** Nope … nothing.

Running my hand through my hair, I took a deep breath and said,

**Jeremy:** Blaise … For all we know, he has the evidence on him. We need to call Anders and notify him and see what he says.

Blaise pulled out her cell phone and dialed the precinct … extension 2245 … speaker phone

_(Ringing)_

_**Anders:**__ Anders_

_**Blaise:**__ Sir this is Corso and Redbird_

_**Anders:**__ Detectives … what's the status on Santos?_

_**Jeremy:**__ Sir … he's nowhere to be found and neither is the evidence. _

Anders takes a deep breath and said,

_**Anders:**__ Redbird, I know that you and Corso wanted to keep this under wraps from Agent Williams but I think it's high time that you tell her. Oscar is now a fugitive and I'm gonna have to put an APB out on him. _

_**Blaise:**__ Sir … with all due respect, it's best that we don't. Oscar needs to be in custody first … we think its best that way._

_**Anders:**__ With all due respect detective, I understand your concern but that is an order. Santos will be in custody soon. With uniformed officers out I will see to it that this is put to an end. I will make sure that Fallon and Williams are safe but you two better get your butts down to that hospital and notify her now!_

_(Line goes dead)_

**Blaise:** I don't like this one bit Rookie! Now isn't the time to tell her … she has enough to worry about.

**Jeremy:** I know but orders are orders. We need to tell her now … and if Mal is awake, he needs to know too.

**Blaise:** As much as I don't want to, you're right! But he also needs to focus on recovering.

**Jeremy:** I understand you want Mal safe … so do I but he's the target. The more he knows, the more he's aware of the situation. He's a cop … a damn good one at that and he'll do whatever it takes to keep himself and the ones he loves safe. And by all means, we will do everything we can to protect both of them.

Blaise took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. I summed up the officer as Blaise and I headed to the hospital to see Mal and Natara.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I wake up in my car to realize that it's the early morning. I look out the window to discover that Natara's car is still in the parking lot.

**Oscar:** Shit … she must have spent the night with him.

I grind my teeth in anger as I think of that ass whole with his paws all over my girl.

**Oscar:** So help me God Fallon … I will get rid of you … one way or another.

I knew that if I stayed here awhile longer, Natara wasn't gonna emerge for hours so I decide to head back home. I started the engine and took off like a bat out of hell …

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I awaken in the early hours of the morning … still in this god forsaken place … the hospital. Natara was awake looking out the window with a cup of coffee in hand. I smiled and said …

**Mal:** Good morning beautiful …

She turned around, smiled and walked over to me placing a kiss on my lips …

**Natara:** Good morning handsome. How are you feeling?

**Mal:** Good … good enough to go home.

She smiled and before she could answer, the doctor walked in …

**Doctor Jamison:** Morning Mr. Fallon … good to see you're up and alert. How are you feeling?

**Mal:** I'm good! Good enough to go home this afternoon!

Doctor Jamison laughs as Natara smiles while rolling her eyes …

**Doctor Jamison:** I see! Well … let me ask you a couple questions, check you're vital signs and see ok?

**Mal:** Ok …

**Doctor Jamison: **From a scale from 1 to 10 … 10 being worse, how's your pain level?

**Mal:** I would say about a 7

**Doctor Jamison:** Ok … good! Have you been sleeping well?

I looked at Natara, smiled and said …

**Mal:** You could say that … yes.

**Doctor Jamison:** Ok … let's check your wounds …

I sit up long enough for the doctor to check my chest and shoulder …

**Doctor Jamison:** Well, they look pretty good, they're healing well … I'll have the nurse come in and change those bandages and … I have to say Mr. Fallon, you're doing well. Vitals are good so in that case, I'll have the discharge papers drawn up and ready within the hour. The nurse will explain what you need to do to take care of those wounds.

**Mal:** Thank you doctor.

He smiled, nodded his head and walked out of the room. I looked at Natara … she had tears in her eyes …

**Mal:** Baby, what's the matter?

(Crying)

**Natara:** Nothing … I'm just … I'm just happy that you're coming home. But I'm also scared!

**Mal:** Scared of what honey.

**Natara:** I'm scared that when you do come home, the person who did this will do whatever it takes to finish the job.

I removed the coffee from her hand, placed it on the side table, took her hands and said …

**Mal:** Sweetheart … I know you're scared! So am I but we can't let that consume us. Do they have any leads?

She nodded her head and said,

**Natara:** Yes … um, a lead did come up. Blaise had me look at a lineup of 6 and I remembered the person's face … what he looked like.

**Mal:** And …

**Natara:** I pointed him out … his name is James Stevenson.

I looked at her with confusion that name sounded familiar … and then it hit me …

**Mal:** Honey wasn't he part of a case that happened months ago?

**Natara:** Yes … hit and run! But that case was dismissed due to evidence being misplaced.

We both sat there quiet holding each other, scared out of our minds as to what to expect when I did return home. And then it hit me …

**Mal:** Honey … I'm not going to let anything happen ok! For all we know, this guy is long gone but we're not gonna take that chance. We are gonna be prepared and ready!

I looked at her in the eyes, and continued …

**Mal:** I promise you … everything's gonna be ok. Do you trust me?

**Natara:** More than anything

**Mal:** Ok …

I made room for her to lay beside me and I held her in my arms, I looked into her eyes and said

**Mal:** I love you

**Natara:** I love you too

She then slowly gave me a tender kiss … and then I held her to reassure her that everything was in fact gonna be ok.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I returned home and as I entered my apartment, I was in shock to see that it had been ransacked. I was about to call the police when I heard a knock on my door … it was the manager from the building …

**Manager:** Mr. Santos, sorry to interrupt you but I just wanted to let you know that the SFPD was here last night. They had a warrant to search your apartment.

**Oscar:** What!

**Manager:** I'm sorry sir but there was nothing I could do.

He turned around and walked away … I sat there and thought to myself …

**Oscar:** Shit … they're onto me. But how? I thought I had all my bases covered.

I couldn't waist anymore time. I had to get out of here. So I ran to my room, packed a bag ... and then grabbed my gun and walked out. I needed to do this … Fallon needs to DIE!

**You are now Mal Fallon**

It was time for me to go home. Home … oh how I miss thee. All we had to do was wait for the discharge papers to arrive and we could get the hell out of here. So at the moment, Natara and I were watching television when we heard a knock at the door … it was none other than Blaise and Jeremy.

**Mal:** Hey Corso, Redbird

**Blaise:** Hey Fallon … how you feeling?

**Mal:** Good … I'm being discharged today

Blaise then looked at Jeremy with a look of concern. I looked at Natara and then back to Blaise and said,

**Mal:** Blaise what's wrong?

**Blaise:** Nothing! I'm just … you know … happy that you're going home.

**Mal:** Blaise … I know you and right now, you're not telling the truth. Spill it!

She took a deep breath and said,

**Blaise:** We're not here to visit. Rookie and I are here to notify you on the status of your case.

Jeremy stepped in and said,

**Jeremy:** We wanted to keep this under wraps but it was an order from Anders that we tell you now …

They look at each other in concern and then they looked at Natara …

**Natara:** What! What is it!

**Jeremy:** Natara … Oscar … Oscar was the one who put the hit out on Mal!

**Natara:** What? Are you both sure?

**Blaise:** Yes … Natara, Oscar has been in contact with Stevenson. There's proof that Oscar tampered with the evidence that was to incriminate Stevenson months ago for that hit and run but he managed to get rid of it.

**Natara:** It can't be! But why?

There was only one reason that I could think of … I took a deep breath

**Mal:** Honey! Isn't it obvious? He wants you back. And the only way to do that was to get me out of the way.

Natara stood up from the bed, confused with her arms crossed over her chest and then said,

**Natara:** I had my suspicions but didn't think much of it. For Oscar to do something so rash and stupid … not to mention illegal … all because he wants me back … That son of a bitch!

Before I could say anything else, the door swung open. The nurse approached me with the discharge papers and said,

**Nurse:** Ok Mr. Fallon … here are you're discharge papers along with your prescription. Oxycodone … take this twice daily with food when in pain … may cause sleepiness, nausea and dizziness. No work for 3 weeks, limitations on your daily schedule and not heavy lifting of any kind. Change your bandages every day, clean them with warm water and a rag … You'll have a follow up in 2 weeks with Doctor Jamison, and he'll let you know when to start physical therapy.

**Mal:** Thank you

The nurse walked out … Natara took the papers from to fill out. As doing so I came up with a plan while getting ready …

**Mal:** Ok … here's what we're going to do. Blaise and Jeremy are gonna stake out Santos every move, Natara and I will return home as planned. She an I will prepare ourselves … for all we know, he's still out for my blood. So, Nat … I need you to take Cynthia and the girls, head to a hotel until this is over. I don't want them in the middle of this. I will take care of Santos …

Having trouble putting on my shirt I asked Nat to help me out. Natara placed the paper work on the bed and helped me … she said,

**Natara:** What do you mean you'll take care of Santos? Mal … please don't do anything stupid!

**Mal:** Sweetheart … he wants me and I'm going to give him that. Trust me; I'm not going in without a plan.

I took her hands and continued,

**Mal:** I need you to stay with Cynthia and the girls.

Tears started to form in her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement …

(Crying)

**Natara:** No! No, no …. I'm staying with you

**Mal:** Sweetheart … I need you to do this. I promise … everything's gonna be ok! I'll have Jeremy and Blaise. I don't want him anywhere near you. Promise me that you will do this … please Nat!

**Natara:** Mal … I know Oscar better than anyone else! I can help

**Mal:** Please …

Tears started falling from her eyes, pained by my request she said …

**Natara:** I promise

I pulled her into a passionate kiss and as I pulled away I said,

**Mal:** I love you … remember that I love you

**Natara:** I love you too Mal … I love you too

Natara pulled herself away from my grip and continued filling out the discharge papers. Jeremy, Blaise and I contemplated our next move …

**Mal:** Nat and I will head home, on the way I'll call Cynthia and have her and the girls pack a light bag. Once we arrive … Nat will run upstairs to gather some things, enough for one night. She will then head out with the girls. I'll have a uniformed officer on site to protect them. Jeremy, you and Blaise will keep an eye out on Oscar … if and when he's in site, you call me and I'll be ready to take that son of a bitch down. Blaise … you call for backup as soon as Oscar approaches the house. Are you with me?

**Blaise:** I'm with you Mal! How about you rookie

**Jeremy:** 100%

I nodded my head and then I turned to Natara, tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her so upset and scared … was I doing the right thing? Keeping her away? Or was it me being overly protective. Maybe she was right! She knew Santos better than anyone one of us …

**You are now Natara Williams**

I'm sitting in the chair filling out Mal's discharge papers. I'm scared out of my mind with this plan, scared that it'll back fire and that Oscar will kill Mal. Tears fell from my eyes ... I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. I almost lost him … doesn't he understand that I can't live without him? How dare he push me away … I know I can help if he'd just let me! I looked up at him to find him looking back at me, worried. I quickly gave him a sad smile and headed out to drop off his paperwork. As I approached the nurses' station, the news was blaring in the background … breaking news …

_(Television)_

_**News Anchor:**__ We are just outside of the SFPD precinct where Lt. Anders has called an emergency press conference. _

_**Anders:**__ Thank you for coming out on such short notice. Just a few days ago, our very own Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down not far from his home. At that time, we had no idea who could have done this but with two of my best detectives on the job, they managed to figure out who put the hit out on an officer of the law. Just hours ago, our very own DA Oscar Santos allegedly and deliberately put a man's life in danger. Evidence shows that Mr. Santos has been in contact with a known felon named James Stevenson. DA Santos allegedly tampered with evidence to get this man off and use him for his own personal reasons. James Stevenson is also a fugitive with a huge rap sheet against him. This man is armed and extremely dangerous. Agent Williams identified Stevenson as the shooter when he drove by her before speeding away. Not a very good idea still having the window down … hmm. At this time, an APB has been put out on Oscar Santos and James Stevenson … warrants for an arrest have been issued. All airports and roadways have been blocked. If you have any information as to where these two men are, please, call the SFPD. All officers are on alert … thank you for your time and patience. _

_**New Anchor:**__ That was Lt. Charles Anders reporting live from the SFPD with information that DA Oscar Santos was the one who had put the hit on Detective Fallon. With any information on the whereabouts of DA Santos and James Stevenson please inform the SFPD. _

After Anders' press conference, I was pulled out of my trans as a nurse tapped me on the shoulder.

**Nurse:** Ms. Williams … a nurse will be in shortly to wheel Mr. Fallon out to the parking lot.

**Natara:** Thank you.

I walked back to the room to get Mal ready …. This was it, it was Now or Never!

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I arrive at the hospital in an unmarked car ready to make my move. I was gonna get Natara back no matter what it took. As I waited I turned on my radio … what I heard shocked the hell out of me …

_(News Radio)_

_**Announcer:**__ We are just outside of the SFPD precinct where Lt. Anders has called an emergency press conference. _

_**Anders:**__ Thank you for coming out on such short notice. Just a few days ago, our very own Detective Mal Fallon was gunned down not far from his home. At that time, we had no idea who could have done this but with two of my best detectives on the job, they managed to figure out who put the hit out on an officer of the law. Just hours ago, our very own DA Oscar Santos allegedly and deliberately put a man's life in danger. Evidence shows that Mr. Santos has been in contact with a known felon named James Stevenson. DA Santos allegedly tampered with evidence to get this man off and use him for his own personal reasons. James Stevenson is also a fugitive with a huge rap sheet against him. This man is armed and extremely dangerous. Agent Williams identified Stevenson as the shooter when he drove by her before speeding away. Not a very good idea still having the window down … hmm. At this time, an APB has been put out on Oscar Santos and James Stevenson … warrants for an arrest have been issued. All airports and roadways have been blocked. If you have any information as to where these two men are, please, call the SFPD. All officers are on alert … thank you for your time and patience. _

_**New Anchor:**__ That was Lt. Charles Anders reporting live from the SFPD with information that DA Oscar Santos was the one who had put the hit on Detective Fallon. With any information on the whereabouts of DA Santos and James Stevenson please inform the SFPD. _

**Oscar:** It's a good thing I rented a rental.

As I was waiting, Natara had emerged from the hospital doors with a bag in hand. I sunk down into my seat so she wouldn't see me. And in that moment, both Detectives Corso and Redbird followed alongside good old Fallon

**Oscar:** Well, well, well … looks like Fallon is heading home. Hmmm … all the more reason to put my plan in motion.

_(Cell phone rings)_

_**Oscar: **Santos_

_**Stevenson:** Mr. Santos … Have you seen the new lately? It appears that I'm wanted when you specifically told me that you had everything under control._

_**Oscar:** Well, if you had aimed for the heart or had put more bullets into that son of a bitch, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And how stupid can you be to have your window still down for her to identify you. You fucking idiot._

_**Stevenson:** You did burn the evidence right?_

_I laughed and Stevenson just lost control_

_**Stevenson:** You son of a bitch. After all I've done for you; you go and do this to me! Now we're both at stake._

_**Oscar:** Well … what can I say … you didn't do the job right so now I have to clean up your mess?_

_**Stevenson:** I thought he was dead._

_**Oscar:** Apparently not because he's alive and still kicking. I'm gonna get this done and when I'm done with Fallon, You're next._

_**Stevenson:** You dare to threaten me Mr. Santos … I could easily turn myself in and rat your ass out_

_**Oscar:** You do that; you're gonna live to regret it_

_I hang up the phone_

**Oscar:** It's time …

As I sit in my car, I see Natara emerge from the hospital and right behind is none other than Fallon with Detectives Corso and Redbird.

**Oscar:** It's the end of the road for you Fallon.

With my gun in hand, I was ready … oh man was I ready

**You are now Mal Fallon**

It was time … I was heading home, not too exciting anymore for the fact that Santos was out for my blood. With Natara pulling the car around it gave me a chance to talk to Blaise and Jeremy …

**Mal:** Hey guys! Am I making a mistake by not letting Natara stick by this plan?

Blaise Squatted down next to me and said …

**Blaise:** Mal … I would have said something earlier but it didn't seem like it was my place.

**Mal:** That's why I'm asking you now … both of you! Is it wrong to keep her out of the loop, away from this?

Jeremy took a deep breath as he too sank to my eye level …

**Jeremy:** Mal … I know you are trying to keep her safe but is it wrong to keep her from doing her job? Yes! She … we almost lost you to this sick son of a bitch. I think she needs to be right next to you … she knows Santos better then we all do and …

**Mal:** And …

**Blaise:** You two are one when you work together. Don't push her away now. You need her as much as she needs you … this plan is good but it's not great.

Thinking about it, I know by me protecting her is what I want more than anything but Blaise is right … we are one when we work together. I'm not about to change that now.

**Mal:** Ok so the plan sticks but with a few changes, it will work even better. You two will stake out Santos as planned, Nat and I will head back to the house prepare from there … Cynthia and the girls will be sent to a nearby hotel with a uniformed officer protecting them. You two stand by with back up close by keeping her informed on where he is. I'll talk to Nat as soon as I get in the car.

With them both nodding in agreement, Natara had just arrived. Blaise and Jeremy helped me into the passenger seat and before closing the door, I said …

**Mal:** Be safe out there

**Jeremy:** That goes for the both of you as well

Closing the door we took off from there

**You are now Natara Williams**

On the way home, Mal made the call to the house … asking Cynthia to do as she was told

_(On the phone)_

_**Mal:**__ Look I don't have time to explain. We're heading home right now which is why I need you and the girls to be ready. I'm going to have a uniformed officer meet us there …I just need you to trust me_

_**Cynthia:**__ Ok … I'll get the girls situated but could you at least give me a reason why?_

Taking a deep breath he said …

_**Mal:**__ Oscar … D.A. Oscar Santos was the one the put the hit out on me_

_**Cynthia:**__ Oh my God Mal_

_**Mal: **__I know … please just do it_

_**Cynthia:**__ Ok … Ok I'll see you two in a few_

_(Line goes dead)_

Taking a deep breath he turned to me and said …

**Mal:** There's been a change in plans

I looked at him and said …

**Natara:** What are you talking about?

He looked away for a split second and then back at me and said

**Mal:** Baby … I was putting my selfish needs in front of what really matters. Protecting you is all I could think about when I know that you can take care of yourself. You're right … you know Oscar better than anyone and …

**Natara:** And …

**Mal:** I need you by my side. We work at our best together and I'm sorry for not seeing that in the first place, for not trusting you. You're gonna be my wife and as you're husband to be, I'm asking you to stick by me … for whatever is to come, it may end in a good way or in a bad way. But we work together … which is why I'm having Bartaugh guard Cyn and the girls. You and I … we're gonna go home and prepare for a long await on Santos. Are you with me?

I pulled the car over and looked at him

**Natara:** You know I am Mal … and I forgive you. Please just understand that I don't want anything to happen to you and I know that you're protecting me by pushing me away but …

(Crying)

**Natara:** I almost lost you and you're in no condition to be making these decisions yet alone running into the ring of fire when you just got out of surgery.

I lost control … and that's when Mal took my hand and said as he wiped the tears from my eyes

**Mal:** I know and I'm sorry! This is why I need you now! Look how far we've come. I'm not about to change that now because of my selfishness.

I smiled and said

**Natara:** You're not selfish Mal … you were just doing what you thought was best. I would have done the same for you. That's how much we love each other … protecting the people we love is what we do. So let's go home and prepare for that scum bag son of a bitch ex of mine.

Mal just laughed and said

**Mal:** Alright baby … let's go.

He gave me a kiss and then I put the car in drive and head home … as Mal calls Officer Bartaugh, explaining what he needs to do.

**You are now Blaise Corso**

Moment's ago, Jeremy and I watched Mal and Natara leave the hospital. We both headed back to my car when something was telling me that someone was lurking around … someone bad. So I turned to see a tall dark and handsome DA Santos driving in a rental car. I nudged Rookie and said …

**Blaise:** Hey Rookie! Look over there and tell me who you see.

Jeremy turned and said

**Jeremy:** Is that Santos

**Blaise:** Damn right! Call it in as we follow him.

Jeremy and I jump in the car and head towards Mal and Natara's … the same way Oscar was headed. Jeremy grabbed the radio …

_(On the radio)_

_**Jeremy:**__ Dispatch … This is Detective Jeremy Redbird … I've got a 20 on the suspect Oscar Santos heading South on Hyde towards Golden Gate Ave heading to 2725 McAllister … _

_**Dispatch:**__ 10 4 … All unites be advised, suspect in route to 2725 McAllister heading south on Hyde towards Golden Gate Ave … all unites be advised. Do you copy!_

_**All unites:**__ Copy_

_(Phone rings)_

_**Blaise:**__ This is Corso_

_**Anders:**__ Corso, I'm heading out to Mal and Natara's … please stand by until my orders are given. Do you understand?_

_**Corso:**__ Yes sir. In the meantime, I'll inform Natara of the situation._

_**Anders:**__ 10 4, FBI Chief Blair will be sending informants from the local office to help apprehend Santos and the SWAT Team is preparing for go time._

_**Corse:**__ Copy … I'll inform Redbird of this information_

_(Line goes dead)_

**Jeremy:** Who was it?

**Blaise:** It was Anders tell us to stand by until orders are given. He's sending informants from the local FBI headquarters to help apprehend Santos. SWAT is on standby as well. Rookie, we need to get there now!

**Jeremy:** I know … we will get there Blaise. Orders are orders thought.

He took a deep breath and said

**Jeremy:** Ok … I'll call Nat and give her the heads up

As Jeremy was about to make the call, we heard Lt. Anders over the radio

_(Over the radio)_

_**Anders:**__ Attention all units … this is you acting Capt. Lt. Anders. Be advised please stand by I repeat please stand by. All units please stay where you are until orders are given. SWAT Team … Prepare for orders on my command …_

_**All units:**__ 10 4_

_**Swat Team Capt.:**__ Copy that_

**You are now Natara Williams**

I pulled into the driveway of our home … Cynthia and the girls ran out to greet Mal on his home coming. Then my phone rang … looking at it, it was Jeremy …

_**Natara:**__ Jeremy … hey! What have you got for me?_

_**Mal:**__ Oscar's on his way there. He's in a rental so whatever you and Mal plan on doing, you better do it fast. Anders is aware of this and he has all units on standby and your district is sending informants for the local FBI headquarters to assist. SWAT is also on standby …_

_**Natara:**__ Got it. Thanks Jer_

I hung up the phone and ran inside to inform Mal of the situation.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

After being greeted by my sister and nieces, they helped me inside to sit and relax. Natara had taken a phone call so it gave me a little bit of time to explain the situation to Cyn.

**Mal:** Ok so are you girls packed and ready to go?

**Cynthia:** Yes Mal we are.

**Mal:** Ok um Officer Bartaugh should be here shortly to take you girls to a hotel

**Denni:** Uncle Mal … is everything ok?

I smiled and draped my arm around her and said …

**Mal:** I'm not gonna lie sweetheart … things are not ok. Natara and I have a police matter to take care of and I want you, your sister and your mom safe.

**Cynthia:** Mal … whatever you do … please, just be careful. I almost lost you … I don't want to have to go through that pain again.

The front door swung open as Natara entered and I smiled looked back at my sister and said

**Mal:** I'm gonna be alright sis because I have the most beautiful and gorgeous Special Agent in the world.

Raven came to give me a hug and all I could do was smile. Natara has asked me to meet with her in the kitchen. So I excused myself and as I approached she said

**Natara:** Jeremy just called

**Mal:** What did he say?

**Natara:** Oscar's on his way here. He might be here as we speak so we need to prepare now. Chief Blaire is sending help from the local FBI headquarters, and Anders has all units on standby so …

**Mal:** Just to be safe, we need to …

**Natara:** That's right.

**Mal:** Ok … let's do this

Natara grabbed my hand and said,

**Natara:** It's you and me Mal

I squeezed her hand with assurance and said

**Mal:** You and me …

I pulled her into a hug and kiss … and then we back to the girls.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I pulled up around the corner so I wouldn't be seen. I looked out the window and saw that Officer Bartaugh had just pulled up. So I knew that I had to do … so I got out of the car with my gun and hid behind a bush waiting for Bartaugh to exit his vehicle. As soon as he did, I walked up right behind him …

**Bartaugh:** What the …

**Oscar:** Move or I'll blow your fucking head right off. It's a good thing you're here Bartaugh because you're my ticket to getting inside.

I removed his side arm and said …

**Oscar:** So Bartaugh, here's the plan … We are gonna walk up to the front door ring the doorbell and if you say a word about me being here, trust me when I say, you will regret ever opening you mouth. You got it?

**Bartaugh:** Yes …

Bartaugh walks ahead as I follow from behind with the gun pointed at his back. As we approached, I moved to the side where they couldn't see me as he rang the doorbell.

**Ok Guys … Cliffhanger. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out soon but if not, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This next Chapter may be the last … I haven't decided yet. Anyway, hang in there for more. - April **


	10. Chapter 10

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

**Alright guys … here's Chapter 10 … more Oscar and his stupid ass obsession with Natara … Mal, and Natara start to kick some ass, Jeremy and Blaise can't wait any longer for Anders to give orders. And Now …**

_Chapter 10_

**You are now Blaise Corso**

Jeremy and I are not far from Mal and Nat's place. With Anders giving us strict orders not to continue following Oscar moments ago, I was getting really impatient.

**Blaise:** Jer … if we wait any longer, things are gonna get bad. We need to call Anders now to get the clear for you and me. Besides, we're not far!

Jeremy sighed and said

**Jeremy:** Give it 5 minutes Blaise. If we here nothing, then we'll call Anders.

**Blaise:** There's no time Jeremy. Those 5 minutes could be the worst thing possible. If we don't get there right now … we could be too late.

He looked at me and said

**Jeremy:** Ok. Ok.

I grabbed my phone

_(On phone)_

_**Anders: **__Yes Detective_

_**Blaise:**__ Sir … I'm sorry to bother you but Jeremy and I need clearance. Oscar could be there already with a plan in motion and if we wait any longer, we could be too late._

_**Anders:**__ My orders were clear detective … you need to stand by until …_

Jeremy grabbed my phone

_**Jeremy:**__ Sir … with all due respect, we understand that your orders were clear. You also said that you were gonna keep Mal and Natara safe. At this moment, they're not. This is why Blaise and I need to head over now! Sir, you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes. We know this case like the back of our hands … PLEASE!_

Jeremy then put the phone on speaker while waiting for a response … he finally said

_**Anders:**__ Fine. Corso and Redbird … you have my permission and clearance. Once on site, let me know what's going on. DO NOT use your sirens or lights! Arrive discretely. If you see anything, anything at all … you call ASAP. _

_**Blaise:**__ Yes sir. Thank you._

_(Line goes dead)_

I threw my phone to the side, started the engine and sped away.

We were there within minutes and as we pulled up, we saw Oscar's rental. Jer and I parked across the street, jumped out of the car with our pistols in hand and quietly hid to the side of a bush. Jeremy looked in the car and said,

**Jeremy:** Hey Blaise! I see a silver brief case

I turned and said

**Blaise:** Could that be where he's holding the evidence?

**Jeremy:** Possibly

In that moment, I leaned my head out from the side of the bush. I didn't see anything other than Bartaugh's squad car.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

Natara and I were already to go; bulletproof vests were on as well as having our pistols in hand. With my arm in a sling, it was gonna be difficult but I would manage. Cynthia and the girls were in the living room ready to go. I looked at the clock to find that it was a little after 4 and Bartaugh wasn't here yet. At that moment, I had that gut feeling that something was wrong. I looked over to Natara and said

**Mal:** I told Bartaugh to be here at 4 and its 4:05. You know Bartaugh Nat, he's never late.

Natara sighed and said

**Natara:** You're right Mal. Should we call him?

**Mal:** Yah … see if he's ok

Before she could dial, the doorbell rang

**Mal:** That must be him

Natara walked out of the kitchen to the door to answer it … as she did, I looked out the window and saw Bartaugh's squad car. And then I saw Bartaugh and Oscar had him at gun point. I walked as fast as I could to alarm Nat before she could open the door.

**You are Oscar Santos**

Bartaugh rang the bell … at that moment, I heard Natara's voice. That amazing and beautiful voice. I missed it so much.

**Natara:** Who is it?

**Bartaugh:** It's Officer Bartaugh

**Natara:** Just a minute

The door knob was turning

**You are now Natara Williams**

I was about to open the door when Mal grabbed my hand. I pulled it back and said

**Natara:** What are you doing?

Mal put his finger to his lips, whispering he said:

**Mal:** Oscar has Bartaugh at gun point.

**Natara:** What!

He nodded his head and said

**Mal:** He's on the side so he won't be seen.

**Natara:** What do we do?

He turned to Cynthia and the girls …

**Mal:** Cyn … I need you to get the girls back upstairs.

**Cynthia:** What's going on?

**Mal:** No time to explain. It's not safe

**Cynthia:** But …

He grabbed her hands and said

**Mal:** Cyn there's been a change in plans. Big time.

He then leaned into whisper in her ear and her eyes widened with horror. She nodded in response, gave Mal and I a hug and went to grab the girls to head back up the stairs. We then grabbed out jackets to cover our pistols. Mal looked at me and said

**Mal:** I'm gonna go and hide in the back, and call Blaise with this information. I know you can handle this … I believe in you.

He kissed me and said …

**Mal:** Kick some ass Mrs. Fallon

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded my head and then he disappeared into the back of the house … nowhere to be seen. I then turned back to the door to open it.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I walked as fast as I could to hideaway, out of site from Oscar and called Blaise

_(Ringing)_

_**Blaise:**__ Corso_

_**Mal:**__ Hey where are you guys?_

_**Blaise:**__ We're near Santos rental_

_**Mal:**__ We have a hostage situation. Oscar has Bartaugh at gun point. I need you to call it in now!_

_**Blaise:**__ You got it. Mal?_

_**Mal:**__ Yah_

_**Blaise:**__ Be careful!_

_**Mal:**__ I will!_

_(Line goes dead)_

**You are now Oscar Santos**

The door knob was turning when all of a sudden, it stopped.

_(Oscar thinking to himself)_

_**Oscar:**__ What the fuck!_

It took a few minutes before it turned again and then there she was. The woman I'd been longing for months. At that moment I hit Bartaugh on the back of the head knocking him out and pushed myself in, pushing Natara to the side. Pointing my gun right at her I said,

**Oscar:** Hello sweetheart

I then saw Nat move her hand towards the inside of her jacket …

**Oscar:** I don't think so! Hand it over.

Natara pulled out her pistol and tossed it my way. I picked it up and placed it in the back of my pants as I continued to point the other at her. She gave me a look that could kill … so I said,

**Oscar:** Awe don't look at me like that honey! You know I mean no harm.

**Natara:** Oh really. Doesn't seem that way to me! You nearly killed the love of my life; you had Bartaugh at gun point and then knocked him out and why? All because you wanted to get close to me … to get me back! Do you know how sick that is?

**Oscar:** I did it for you! For us!

**Natara:** Oscar … there is no us! I'm with Mal. You have to except that!

I shook my head in disagreement and said in anger

**Oscar:** NO! I will never accept that! That son of a bitch stole you from me … your mine not his.

**Natara:** Oscar, I belong to no one. I made my choice and I chose Mal.

I was getting angry. I pulled her close … looking her straight in the eyes and said

**Oscar:** You belong to me! Why can't you understand that!

**Natara:** You were never there and then you cheated on me! Why should I stay with someone who does that to me! I deserved respect, love and compassion. I didn't get either of those because of your selfish needs

I looked at her with anger and slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. I walked and squatted in front of her and said,

**Oscar:** Let me tell you something … No one walks out on me and gets away with it. I always get what I want Natara and I'll see to it that you're mine. I will not leave without you! Do you understand!

She just looked at me with furry, getting angrier … I hit her again …

**Oscar:** I said do you understand me?

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I was in the back listening to Oscar threaten Nat. I couldn't stand it anymore … he was hitting her and that … that I will NOT stand for. So I did what I had to do …

_**Oscar:**__ I said do you understand me?_

I came from around the corner and saw the love of my life on the floor with a bloody nose and Oscar hovering over her about to hit her again … I had my gun pointed at his head and said

**Mal:** _**HEY!**_

He looked up rose to his feet grabbing Nat and placing her in front of him with the gun pointing to her right temple, blocking my view for a clear shot …

**Mal:** Didn't your mother teach you to never hit a woman!

**Oscar:** Well, well, well … if it isn't your precious fiancée to the rescue

**Mal:** Let her go Oscar! What did she ever do to you?

**Oscar:** She broke my heart is what she did! She lead me on making me believe that she wanted to marry me. No one and I mean _**NO ONE**_ does that me. She was mine first Fallon … you took her from me.

**Mal:** She's not a piece of property you just take back! She's a person with feelings, a life that she can live on her own.

**Oscar:** She had a life with me … she accepted my marriage proposal and we were planning the rest of our lives together.

**Mal:** News flash Santos … _SHE_ was planning the rest of your lives together while you were screwing someone else. Do you think that someone deserves that type of disrespect in their lives?

**Oscar:** You want to talk about respect Fallon! She didn't give me that respect. She only accepted my marriage proposal in spite because she loved you and she didn't believe you loved her back. She led me on thinking we had a life together. I don't care what you say Fallon … I'm walking out with her.

He started to sniff the side of her face … looking at her, she was terrified … I wasn't gonna lose her to this psycho. He started to move towards the door.

**You are now Blaise Corso**

After getting off the phone with Mal, I called Anders to give him the heads up

_(Phone)_

_**Anders:**__ Detective … what do have for me_

_**Blaise:**__ Sir … Mal just called me and informed me that Oscar's in the house. We have a hostage situation._

_**Anders:**__ Alright … we're moving in. You and Redbird position yourselves and stand by for further instructions._

_**Blaise:**__ Yes Sir_

_(Line goes dead)_

_(Anders on the radio)_

_**Anders:**__ Attention all units … code 8 (request cover/backup), we have a code 3 (emergency/ lights and siren) I repeat, we have a code 3. All units do you copy_

_**All units:**__ Copy_

Jeremy and I position ourselves and within minutes, backup arrives.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

I started moving towards the front door when all of a sudden, I hear sirens blaring in the background.

**Mal:** What's the matter Santos? Why'd you stop?

He smirked at me with his gun still positioned at Natara's head

**Mal:** Ooo … sounds like backup is on its way. You see Santos, while I was in the back; I made a call to my dear friends Corso and Redbird.

Furious that I wasn't gonna get out of this … I pushed Natara aside and pointed the gun right at him and said,

**Oscar:** You shouldn't have done that Fallon

**Mal:** Drop the gun Santos! It's over!

**Oscar:** Not by a long shot … Natara is mine do you hear me … _**MINE!**_

As I had my gun pointed at Fallon, I looked up and saw another female in the house. She looked terrified and I know for sure that this woman didn't belong to Natara's side of the family. She looked nothing like the woman I loved so it must be from Fallon's. All of a sudden, Natara looked up at the stair case and said,

**Natara:** Cynthia, what are you doing? Get out of here!

I smiled and pointed my gun right at her. Natara ran straight to the stairs and before I could pull the trigger … I heard gun fire and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

As soon as Anders and the rest of the SFPD arrived, Anders walked up to me …

**Anders:** Redbird! What's the status?

**Jeremy:** Suspect is inside, armed and extremely dangerous. Officer Willis has called an ambulance for Bartaugh. He's still knocked unconscious. The house is surrounded and …

Before I could finish my sentence we heard gunfire … we all took cover …

_(Shots)_

_BAM, BAM, BAM!_

**Anders:** Everybody stand by!

Anders took the microphone and started speaking through it …

_**Anders:**_ _FALLON! WILLIAMS! Are you both ok?_

**You are now Mal Fallon**

Before Santos could pull that trigger, I did … one shot to the shoulder. He looked down to find blood oozing and fell back wincing in pain. I walked over to him and kicked his pistol to the side and said,

**Mal:** Nobody messes with me or my family you lousy son of a bitch

Positioning myself in front of him, about to pull the trigger once more, Nat walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder saying

**Natara:** Mal it's over…

I holstered by gun and at that point, we heard Anders over the microphone …

_**Anders:**__ FALLON! WILLIAMS! Are you both ok?_

Natara nodded her head before she walked away, she gave me one passionate kiss … which of course pissed Santos off but we didn't care. Natara walked out of the house …

**You are now Natara Williams**

I opened the door to see the streets blocked, my house surrounded with uniformed officers. Anders spoke again …

_**Anders:**__ Agent Williams … are you alright?_

I nodded my head and responded

**Natara:** Suspect has been apprehended, ambulance is needed … we're ok!

Anders nodded in response and said

**Anders:** All units move in … Now

I turned back to return to Mal as Blaise and Jeremy move in with their pistols in hand. Once they took over, Mal ran up the stairs to embrace his sister who was latterly almost killed, and his nieces. The paramedics scampered by to attend to Oscars wound and two FBI Agents arrived to assist in the investigation. Blaise was about to read Oscar his rights when I stepped in …

**Natara:** Blaise … would you mind if I did the honors?

Blaise smiled and said

**Blaise:** By all means …

She stepped aside as I stepped in …

**Natara:** Oscar Santos … You are under arrest for the attempted Capital Murder of a police officer, Manslaughter, Assault with a deadly weapon, assault on an FBI Agent, hmm what else, tampering with evidence, kidnapping and taking a hostage. Jeez Oscar, you just did yourself in. All because you wanted me back. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him/her present while you are being questioned …

As I continued to read his rights, all he could do was look at Mal with hate. After his rights were read, I bent down and whispered in his ear,

**Natara:** I will see to it that you get what you deserve. I promise you … I _NEVER_ want to see you again.

He looked at me and said …

**Oscar:** You … you … BITCH! This isn't over. Not by a long shot!

**Natara:** Believe me … it is.

I waved my hand as a signal for them to take him away. Blaise gave me a hug and said,

**Blaise:** How you holding up?

I smiled and then looked up at Mal still holding Cynthia in his arms … taking a deep breath I said,

**Natara:** Ok … Now that I know that Mal is ok and Oscar is out of our lives … I'm just dandy

She looked up at Mal and smiled as well. Before she could say anything, her phone rang so she excused herself. Jeremy then said,

**Jeremy:** Well … this was one hell of a case huh?

**Natara:** Sure was. I just want to thank you and Blaise for working so hard on this. I just … I never thought Oscar would go to such extreme lengths just to get me back you know! But they always say, never judge a book by its cover.

**Jeremy:** None of us thought Oscar could do such a thing. I guess since he was the D.A., he thought he could get away with it but after he gave Blaise and I a bad vibe, we knew that something was up and we weren't gonna stop until we were sure that he had this whole thing orchestrated.

**Natara:** There's just one problem

**Jeremy:** What's that?

**Natara:** Stevenson is still out there

Jeremy sent me a sad smile as he placed a hand on my shoulder indicating that he understood.

**Jeremy:** Everything will be alright. We will find Stevenson

I nodded in understanding.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

I was relieved that my sister was ok. I don't know what I would have done if anything, and I mean anything happened to her. I pulled away to look her in the eyes, the same brown color that our mother had and said,

**Mal:** I honestly don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you. Why did you come out of the room?

**Cynthia:** I don't know. I didn't really think he was gonna point the gun at me … I'm sorry!

I pulled her into another hug and said

**Mal:** You're ok now and that's all that matters. Come on; let's get you something to drink.

She nodded her head in agreement and headed down the staircase towards the kitchen. Raven and Denni followed to attend to their mother.

**Mal:** You girls sit and relax. I'm gonna head back … Nat and I will be in the living room if you need anything.

Before I turned to leave, Cynthia stopped me and said,

**Cynthia:** Mal … thank you for saving my life

I smiled and said,

**Mal:** It's my job sis … lives are more important than anything. You're my sister Cyn … I would never let anything happen to you or my nieces and that includes Mitch. I love you

**Cynthia:** I love you too little brother

I gave her one last smile and headed back to Nat. As I entered, she turned and quickly embraced me with a huge hug. Nothing could have scared her more than to see Oscar attempt to take my life again yet alone my sister. I embraced her and said

**Mal:** Hey! Everything's ok

**Natara:** I know … I'm just so happy that you're ok! How you holding up?

I pulled away and saw that he nose was still bleeding. So I pulled out a handkerchief and carefully wiped the blood away …

**Mal:** I'm ok … still rattled by what almost happened but I'm ok … hey, don't you think you should get that nose checked out?

**Natara:** Nope … I'm ok! I don't want to leave your side.

**Mal:** Are you sure

**Natara:** Yah … I'm sure … It's not broken, just bruised

**Mal:** Ok

She smiled at me and then pulled me into a passionate kiss. Within minutes, Blaise showed up with some news

**Blaise:** Ok … do you want the good news or bad news first?

**Natara:** Good news

**Blaise:** Ok … the good news is that officers spotted an unmarked black sedan a few blocks away hidden in an alley. A tow truck was dispatched 15 minutes ago to have it picked up and taken to the forensic lab for an analysis. The bad news is that there's still no sign of Stevenson. His whereabouts are still unknown but we're not giving up until that bastard is behind bars with Santos.

**Mal:** Well, we've got 1 out of 2 suspects in custody. He'll turn up soon … somewhere along the way, he'll make a mistake and when that happens, we'll be ready.

**Blaise:** Let's hope you're right Mal … this guy has been out on the streets for too long. We need to get him out of there before someone else gets hurt.

**Mal:** Believe me Blaise … I hear you but we need to take the proper precautions. If we let our guard down for just a little while, he'll come out thinking its ok to be out and about like nothing happened. But the evidence will say otherwise.

**Jeremy:** Oh … speaking of evidence, Blaise … was that brief case taken from the rental yet?

**Blaise:** Yup … sure was. And guess what was in it?

**Natara:** The evidence that was meant to incriminate Stevenson for the drive by shooting?

**Blaise:** It also incriminates Santos with tampering, adding of course the capital murder charge, kidnapping/hostage, assault with a deadly weapon,

**Natara:** Physical Assault

**Blaise:** Right … adding the physical assault charge, and the others, he's definitely going away for a very, very long time.

**Mal:** But until then …

I held Natara close and said,

**Mal:** It's you and me

She smiled and said,

**Natara:** FOREVER

I smiled and pulled her in slowly, into a deep passionate kiss.

_(6 weeks later)_

**You are now Natara Williams**

After the whole ordeal 6 weeks ago, Mal and I were working on planning our wedding. Mal returned to work … arm out of its sling. It's still tender and he's going to physical therapy to get the muscles in working order. Cynthia and the girls returned to Centerscore to live their lives with Mitch and since then, my parents and sister have been calling to make sure that Mal and I were ok. Who knew how overly concerned they would be. Anyway in the meantime, we were still waiting for the test results on the car. I'm at my desk working on the paperwork on Oscar's case when Mal walked in and said,

**Mal:** Hey beautiful! Kai want's us down in the lab ASAP …

I turned and smiled, stood up from my desk and walked out with him. As we walked into the lab, Kai was just finishing printing up some paperwork when he looked up …

**Kai:** Maligator, Agent Hottie Bomb …

**Mal:** Don't even finish that sentence

**Kai:** Whoa … somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning

I couldn't help but laugh and say

**Natara:** Kai, what is it that you wanted to see us for?

**Kai:** Oh … right! Well … I have the results back on the car and everything is a match … down to the last fibber that links Stevenson to the shooting. He's going away for a very, very long time/

**Mal:** So that's it … we find Stevenson and case closed

**Kai:** That's it …

He looked at me and for the first time in weeks, we were gonna have closure …

**You are now James Stevenson**

It's been 6 weeks since D.A. Oscar Santos was charged and arrested. I didn't know what to do anymore. I wasn't able to get out of the country without being seen, roads were blocked and airports were staked out with the police. I was finished! Hiding out in this abandoned warehouse was becoming a drag. I was watching TV when the news popped up …

_(Television)_

_**News Anchor:**_ _Just 6 weeks ago, D.A. Oscar Santos was arrested for attempted Capital Murder … Evidence shows that Oscar was behind Detective Mal Fallon's shooting, hiring none other than James Stevenson who has yet to be apprehended by the police. Santos was stripped from his status as D.A. just days ago and is awaiting trial. _

**James:** Paybacks a bitch huh Santos. Didn't cover your tracks as well as you thought!

I was getting tired of this … I needed to get out of here. So I pulled out my phone and dialed a certain number …

_(Ringing)_

_**Unknown:**__ Yes sir_

_**James:**__ Hey … what's the status on the road blocks and airports?_

_**Unknown:**__ Sir … all roads have been reopened and the airports have been reduced to minimal security. _

_**James:**__ Great! I need you to come and get me now! I need to get out of this god forsaken city ASAP._

_**Unknown:**__ Yes sir … I'll be there in a few_

_(Line goes dead)_

Great … things are coming into perspective … I was gonna get out of this one way or another.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

As Natara and I were about to leave the lab, Kai's computer beeped … giving off a signal of some kind. He said …

**Kai:** Hey guys, I've got something for you.

We walked back towards Kai, he turned the computer screen our way and what we saw was a miracle …

**Mal:** No fucking way … Have you been tracking Stevenson's phone this whole time?

**Kai:** Yup … who's your favorite lab tech huh? That would be me!

**Mal:** Ok … calm down Kalaba! Where's his location?

Kai types his fingers across the keyboard and says

**Kai:** An abandoned warehouse off of North Point St …

**Natara:** That's not far from here … Kai can you print up that info so we can show Anders

**Kai:** Sure thing

Within seconds, a piece of paper was printed out. Natara grabs it …

**Mal:** Thanks Kai … we got it from here

Natara and I run out of the forensics lab into Chuckles office … finding him behind his desk with a pile of paperwork

**Anders:** Fallon! What did I tell you about walking in without knocking?

**Mal:** Sorry sir … but this is important. Which reminds me, Nat can you get Blaise and Jeremy?

She nodded her head and left as I waited for her return. Anders sat there glaring at me …

**Anders:** What's this about?

Within seconds, Blaise, Jeremy and Natara arrived …

**Blaise:** What's going on?

**Natara:** We have some news

**Anders:** About …

**Mal:** Stevenson and his whereabouts

**Blaise:** What! But how?

**Natara:** Believe it or not, Kai has been tracking Stevenson's phone. It shows that Stevenson is not far from here

**Jeremy:** Wow!

**Mal:** I know right … anyway, he's in an abandoned warehouse off of North Point St.

Natara hands Anders the information. He looks it over and then says

**Anders:** And how long ago did this happen

**Natara:** About 5 minutes which is why we need to get down there now?

Anders grabbed his phone

_(On the Phone)_

_**Anders:**__ Its Anders … I need you and all units to report to an abandoned warehouse off of North Point St. Stevenson's reappeared … Yes … keep me posted_

He hangs up the phone and then looked up at me …

**Anders:** Fallon … are you sure you're up for this? This guy could still want you dead!

**Mal:** Yes sir … I'm sure. I want this guy put away … for good!

**Anders:** Very well … you, Agent Williams, Corso and Redbird head out Now! I'll have all units dispatched, roads blocked and I'll inform the airports of this news. Here are the warrants …

**Blaise:** Yes sir …

**Anders:** Agent and Detectives

We all turned towards him …

**Anders:** Be careful

We nodded our heads and ran out of the precinct.

**You are now James Stevenson**

I'm waiting for my bodyguard to come and get me … when all of a sudden I hear sirens … by then my ride arrived at a screeching halt, throwing the door open

**Bodyguard:** Get in …

I jumped in as he was taking off …

**James:** What's going on?

**Bodyguard:** I don't know but I'm pretty sure there on their way to get you.

**James:** What makes you think that?

He shakes his head and said …

**Bodyguard:** It would put it passed me if they'd been tracking you this entire time. You did use your cell phone to call me …

When he said that, it made me realize that he was right … I hit my hand on the dash board

**James:** Son of a bitch … how stupid could I be

At that point, I put the radio on and there it was …

_(Radio)_

_**Announcer:**__ Breaking news … it is to be heard that the SFPD have tracked down our fugitive James Stevenson. They're headed to an abandoned warehouse to apprehend him. All roads have been blocked and all airports have been informed of this news. _

I leaned over and turned the radio off. I shook my head in defeat but you weren't gonna give up that easily …

**James:** Swerve and make a right …

The bodyguard does what he's told and right when he does that, a police car happens to be driving by. At that moment, flashing lights and a siren were seen and heard. He stepped on the gas and took off like a light …

**You are now Jeremy Redbird**

Blaise and I arrived to the warehouse where Stevenson was hiding. Mal and Natara weren't far behind … we geared up as did Mal and Natara … guns in hand

**Mal:** Ok … Natara and I will run in from the back while you and Blaise take the front. The entire perimeter is surrounded so there's no way he can get away. You guys ready?

We all nodded in agreement and made our way to the warehouse. Mal and Natara took off around the back as Blaise and I prepared ourselves … We looked at each other, nodded and ran inside.

**Jeremy:** SFPD

When we entered, Stevenson was nowhere in sight. He had plenty of resources to hold him up for a while. Mal and Natara checked the entire place … nothing.

**Mal:** Son of a bitch. We're too late.

**Blaise:** So much for closing the case

Then all of a sudden, Officer Anna Willis was heard over the radio

_(Radio)_

_**Officer Willis:**__ Dispatch … this is Officer Willis … requesting backup on a high speed chase headed straight for the San Francisco Bridge. License Number 5D271FC … Do you copy_

_**Dispatch:**__ Copy … All units do you copy?_

**Jeremy:** Dispatch … this is Detective Jeremy Redbird … run that license plate number and tell me who it belongs to

_**Dispatch:**__ Copy_

**Blaise:** Why are you having that plate checked?

**Jeremy:** I have a hunch that it's Stevenson! Trust me …

**Mal:** Going with the gut feeling huh Redbird

Natara just rolled her eyes while shaking her head. Waiting in suspense … dispatch finally responds with the information we were all hoping for …

_**Dispatch:**__ Detective Redbird … the information indicates that this license number belongs to James Stevenson. _

I nodded as we headed back to the car to assist Officer Willis …

**Jeremy:** 10 4 … thank you. Officer Willis … did you copy?

**Officer Willis:** 10 4 …

**Mal:** Lets go get this son of a bitch

We all jumped in our squad car and head to the San Francisco Bridge …

**You are now James Stevenson**

As we're swerving in and out of traffic, I knew this was it. There was no way I was gonna get out of this … so to surpass the time, I turned the radio back on and continued to hear the news …

(Radio)

_**Announcer:**__ News as spread pretty quickly. It appears that Stevenson is now on the run yet again … in a high speed chase. Officer and Detectives are speeding down the San Francisco Bridge, the SFPD helicopter has been dispatched … I mean this case may actually be closed today. _

I tuned out the voices and was hearing nothing but my heart beating through my ears. Then your bodyguard pulls you out of your trans by yelling at you …

**Bodyguard:** We would have been ok if you hadn't made me swerve to make that right!

**James:** Don't start with me Chris … I was trying to get us out of a bind

**Chris:** Well … look where that got us …

He continues to pay attention to the road … honking along the way

**Chris:** Get out of the fucking way

**James:** Like I told you before Chris … don't start with me!

**Chris:** Or what? What are you gonna do?

This asshole was starting to piss me off so I pulled out of pistol to reassure his ass …

**James:** I'll blow you're fucking brain out if I have too.

He looked my way and said

**Chris:** Oh please … like you're gonna do that now! You need me!

**James:** Then if I were you … I would shut the fuck up!

He gave me a dirty fucking look and looked back towards to road. We didn't expect what was coming next …

**You are now Mal Fallon**

Natara, Jeremy, Blaise and I had made our way to the SF Bridge. Speeding our way in, lights flashing and the siren blaring, we were more than sure that we were gonna get this asshole. There was no doubt in my mind. Nobody fucks with the Fallon's … So in that time, I had a plan …

**Mal:** Nat … I need you to pay attention.

She looked at me and said

**Natara:** Let me guess … you have a plan?

**Mal:** Always …

She smiled and I continued

**Mal:** Ok … I'm gonna get as close to that son of a bitch's car as possible. I need you to take the shot … shoot his tires. There almost off the bridge … on the count of 3 … shoot. Got it?

**Natara:** I got it babe

I smiled and pressed my foot against the gas … pushing it as fast as I could …

**Mal:** Almost … almost …

Natara began to roll down her window, with her gun in hand

**Mal:** 1 … 2 … _3 ..._

Without a doubt in my mind … Nat took the shot, making the car swerve into a tree. God I love this woman. We pulled the car to a screeching halt … grabbing my gun in the process. Approaching the car …

**Natara:** FBI … hand in the air … _NOW!_

As we got closer, both men were unconscious … Stevenson and his getaway driver … all units came to a screeching halt as Nat and I cheeked their pulses …

**Mal:** Drivers dead

**Natara:** Stevenson is knocked out. Officer Willis, we need an ambulance. Mal … call Anders.

**Mal:** Got it.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Chuckles …

_(Ringing)_

_**Anders:**__ Detective_

_**Mal:**__ Sir … it's over. We have Stevenson in custody. He's unconscious but alive. He's being taken to the hospital, and the getaway driver was dead on impact._

_**Anders:**__ Great job! I'm having a press conference in an hour. Take care of everything and I'll see all of you soon_

_**Mal:**__ Thank you sir_

_(Line goes dead)_

**Blaise:** Damn Natara! Great shot

**Natara:** Thanks …

**Mal:** I told you he was gonna slip up eventually.

**Jeremy:** No doubt in my mind man.

**Natara:** That means …

**Mal:** Case closed.

I pulled her close into a tight embrace … it was finally over. As soon as the ambulance arrived and took Stevenson away, patrol officers took care of the rest. Directing traffic coming and going, having a tow truck tow away the car and so for. We headed back to the precinct … just in time for the press conference …

_**News Reporter:**__ We are right in front of the SFPD waiting for the acting Capt. Lt. Anders to give us an update of James Stevenson. Wait … there he is …_

_**Anders:**__ As of earlier this evening, Special Agent Natara Williams, Detectives Mal Fallon, Blaise Corso and Jeremy Redbird have apprehended James Stevenson. He is currently in the hospital with guards standing by. After a high speed chase and a long wait … this case can finally head to court for a proper sentence … and finally closed. I'd like to thank all of those who helped work this case … especially our Detectives, and I can't forget our FBI agent. We have the best team here in San Francisco … one that I'm damn proud of … Thank you for all of your time and patience. _

_(2 weeks later)_

**You are now Natara Williams**

It was time for Oscar and James trial. The new D.A. thought it would be best to have their case together instead of separate. We didn't want this thing to go on any longer. Mal, myself and Bartaugh headed to the court house to testify against them. After our testimonies, it didn't take long for the jury to come back with a verdict …

**Judge Mitchell:** Before we get down to business, I just want to say a few words.

He takes a deep breath and continues …

**Judge Mitchell:** After looking over the evidence, I have to say that … I never thought that an officer of the court, our very own D.A. or now ex D.A. would do such a thing to get a woman he loved back. It's disgusting to know how far a person would go to such drastic lengths just to get there way. And to hire someone that I had let go due to the misplacement of evidence because of your desperation to use him for your own person reasons. Oscar Santos, you have been charges with attempted Capital Murder of a police officer, Manslaughter, Assault with a deadly weapon, assault on an FBI Agent, tampering with evidence, kidnapping and taking a hostage and James Stevenson, you have been charged for attempted Capital Murder and Manslaughter … let's hear what the jury has to say

Judge Mitchell turns to the foreman …

**Judge Mitchell:** Foreman … do you have the verdict?

**Foreman:** Yes sir …

**Judge Mitchell:** Ok we'll start with Mr. Santos. Mr. Santos, please stand

Mal and I watch and Oscar and his attorney stand to hear the verdict … Mal held my hand throughout the entire thing …

**Foreman:** We the jury find Oscar Santos _**GUILTY **_on all charges.

**Judge Mitchell:** Mr. Stevenson please stand … And Mr. Stevenson

**Foreman:** We the jury find James Stevenson_** GUILTY**_ on all charges.

**Judge Mitchell:** As heard by the jury of the court, Oscar … I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole at the Pelican Bay State Prison for Men … and I'm sending you far away because I want you nowhere near Ms. Williams and Mr. Fallon. You are to have no contact with either one of them and if I find out that you are; there will be consequences. Do you understand?

**Oscar:** Yes sir.

**Judge Mitchell:** Mr. Stevenson, I also sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole at the San Quentin State Prison for Men. The charges that were filed against you for the drive by fiasco is still solid for another trial which hasn't been dated yet. Do you understand that?

**James:** Yes sir.

**Judge Mitchell:** With that said, case is dismissed.

The judge used his gavel to dismiss; Oscar took one last look at me and was taken away, as was James. I looked at Mal with this huge smile on my face and said,

**Natara:** Well … it's finally over

**Mal:** Yup … now you and I can finally live our lives and focus on the wedding.

**Natara:** Good idea

He pulled me into a tender kiss and with that said, we walked out of the court house hand in hand.

_**News Anchor:**__ The case against Oscar Santos and James Stevenson has finally come to an end. Both parties were sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Detective Mal Fallon and Agent Natara Williams exited the courthouse just moments ago and we were able to get a few words from them before they left._

_(Moments Ago)_

_**Detective Mal Fallon:**__ Agent Williams and I are satisfied with the verdict. We are pleased to have our lives back and not have this ordeal hanging over our heads. _

_**Agent Natara Williams:**__ We can sleep peacefully now and not have to worry. Now we can focus on us and our wedding. _

_**News Anchor:**__ Well … it's been one heck of a ride but it's safe to say that things are back to the way they used to be. Natara and Mal … we wish you both the best of luck on your upcoming nuptials. _

**Ok guys … that's the end of Chapter 10. Long I know but I couldn't help it. Lots and lots of detail. There will be an epilogue soon. I hope you enjoyed. I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read and review … it always puts a smile on my face knowing that you guys enjoy reading this story. Have a Happy New Year! Please review – April **


	11. Epilogue

**Now or Never:** by MALTARA2010

Hey guys … wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year. I've taken the time to write this last part of the story. I would have done it sooner but I ended up getting sick again so I've been indisposed for the past few days but I'm feeling better now so here we go … enjoy

_**Epilogue**_

_6 months later_

**You are now Mal Fallon**

It's Saturday June 1, 2013 … the happiest day of my life. I'm standing in the back room of the church that Nat and I reserved for our Wedding. A summer wedding she has always dreamt of having. Looking in the mirror, I was fixing my tie when I heard a knock on the door …

_Knock, Knock_

**Mal:** Come in

**Cynthia:** Hey little brother!

I turned to see my sister in a beautiful elegant dress … I smiled and gave her a big hug

**Mal:** Hey! Glad you could make it

**Cynthia:** Of course! After all Denni and Raven are in the wedding.

**Mal:** True … True

**Cynthia:** Mal … I just want you to know how happy I am to see you starting a new life with someone who loves you for you. I know that after your divorce with Sandra, you bottled yourself up and kept yourself distant. But since Natara came into your life, you started to open up and be the man we once knew years ago. I gotta say, she makes you unbelievably happy … something that I've wanted for you for years.

I smiled and said

**Mal:** You know Cyn, it was hard to go through this whole mess with Sandra and I never expected to find love again. But for some reason, I did and I honestly can't imagine my life without her.

She took my hand and said

**Cynthia:** Be happy Mal …

She gives me a kiss on the cheek

**Cynthia:** I'll see you out there

She gave me that famous Fallon smile and walked out. I looked back towards the mirror and finished fixing my tie. Before I knew it, it was time to head out and begin the rest of my life with the woman I love.

**You are now Natara Williams**

_In the Bridal Suite_

I've just finished putting on my wedding dress with the help of my sister Neha, who happens to be my maid of honor. I'm looking in the mirror, I couldn't stop smiling. Today was finally here … I was gonna marry the man of my dreams. Then Neha snapped me out of my daydream as she put her hand on my shoulder …

**Neha:** Wow sis … I've gotta say, you look amazing

I smiled and said,

**Natara:** Thank you … I feel amazing

**Neha:** Natara … This is the happiest I've ever seen you and it's all because of Mal

**Natara:** He makes me so happy Neha. I never thought I would ever find … that one special person to spend the rest of my life with.

**Neha:** Well … I'm glad you did because that's all mom, dad and I want for you.

I turned around and smiled and before I could say anything, the door slowly swung open and there popped in three heads, Denni, Raven and my mother.

**Anita:** Oh my … wow!

My mother walked up to me with tears already in her eyes … she took my hands

**Anita:** You look so beautiful

**Natara:** Mom … please don't start! You're gonna make me cry!

**Anita:** I'm sorry … but my baby is finally getting married. I can't help it … my little girl is all grown up!

**Natara:** Mom!

**Neha:** Mom … come on, let's go touch up your makeup before the ceremony and give Natara some time with the girls.

By then, my sister took my mother to the back room for a few minutes. As I looked into the mirror to wipe away the tears that were falling from my eyes, Denni spoke from behind

**Denni:** Aunt Natara, you do look beautiful

**Raven:** Wow … Natara, Uncle Mal is gonna be speechless

I started to laugh and said,

**Natara:** Thank you girls … you two are sweet as ever

**Denni:** Uncle Mal's a lucky guy …

I turned around and pulled them close into a warm embrace and as I did, I said …

**Natara:** You know girls, I promise you … that I will take good care of him

**Raven:** We know you Aunt Natara … we know you will

Before I knew it, it was time to start the rest of my life. Mom, Neha and the girls prepared themselves as I grabbed my bouquet of white lilies and headed out to where my father was … waiting with a huge smile on his face. As my mother headed to her seat and the girls began there walk down the aisle, he takes my hand he said …

**Raj:** Wow … my little girl looks absolutely radiant.

**Natara:** Thank you daddy

**Raj:** Are you ready?

**Natara:** Absolutely

He kissed me on the forehead and then guided me down that long aisle to the man of my dreams.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

As I'm standing at the alter waiting for my bride, I couldn't help but smile as both Denni and Raven walked down that aisle. They were both so beautiful. My sister sat in the front with my brother in law Mitch and as I looked at them, I saw how happy she was … and now I was finally gonna have that happy ending … with the woman of my dreams.

_**Pachelbel: Canon in D begins**_

As soon as those doors opened, there she was … in a beautiful white dress. My princess alongside her father Raj. I couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she looked. As they approached, Raj gave Nat a kiss on the cheek, placed her hand in mine, smiled and headed back to his seat where Anita was waiting. I guided Nat up to the Alter where the priest was and proceeded with the ceremony.

**Priest:** We are gathered her today to join Malachi Charles Fallon and Natara Mansingh Williams in holy matrimony. May I ask, who gives this woman to this man?

Raj and Anita arose from their seats and replied …

**Raj and Anita:** We do

The priest nodded and continued …

**Priest:** Mal and Natara … do you come here today at your own freewill to join together as husband and wife?

**Mal and Natara: **I do

**Priest:** Mal and Natara … you may now face each other as you both recite your vows.

As I turned to face her, I couldn't help but smile at how breathtaking she looked. I was the luckiest man in the world …

**Priest:** Both Mal and Natara have written out their owns vows … so Mal, you may recite first

I took a deep breath, held her hands, looked into those beautiful hazel eyes I loved so much and continued …

**Mal:** Nat … words can't express the way I feel about you. You have saved me in more ways than I can imagine. When we first met, it wasn't a pleasant greeting but after I opened up to you, things started to fall into place. I started to fall in love with you. I wasn't the person you first met anymore … I was changing and that's because of you. You made me a better man and I am so grateful to have been blessed with such a beautiful angel as you. I thank God every day that he brought you into my life because I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you to share it with. You are my reason for living, my reason for waking up next to you to see that smile I love so much, my best friend, my soul mate. I stand here today in front of our friends and family pledging my undying love … as your husband, I will love you until the day I die.

Tears streamed down her face as I read my vows. Everything that ever wanted was standing right in front of me.

**Priest:** Natara, you may recite next

**You are now Natara Williams**

I looked into Mal's eyes, and saw how much love he had for me. It was my turn to recite my vows … so I took a deep breath and continued …

**Natara:** Mal … I never thought I would ever find love. I always found myself to be alone but when I met you, things changed. I wasn't afraid to be myself around you. You always put a smile on my face, you make me laugh, and how you make me drown in those blue irises I love so much every time I look into them … you've made me so unbelievably happy and couldn't ask for a better husband. When I first came to town, it was just to help with a case but never did I expect to fall in love with my partner. God sent me here for a reason, and it was to find you. You are my life, my love, my inspiration … my reason to live. And if I had lost you, I don't know where I'd be. Today, I stand here pledging my undying love … as your wife that I will love you until the day I die. I am yours forever.

His eyes were filled with tears as a small Fallon smile appeared on his face. He carefully wiped away the tears streaming down my face with his thumb … the priest continued …

**Priest:** Mal and Natara have pledged there lover to one another, now it's time for the rings. Do you Malachi Charles Fallon, take Natara Mansingh Williams to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do you part?"

With that Fallon smile he replied

**Mal:** I do

**Priest:** You may place the ring on her finger

He held my hand and placed it on my finger, smiled and kissed my hand

**Priest:** And do you Natara Mansingh Williams, take Malachi Charles Fallon to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do you part?"

With no hesitation I said

**Natara:** I do

**Priest:** You may place the ring on his finger

As I did, I smiled and gently squeezed his hand

**Priest:** By the power vested in me by the State of California and by the eyes of God … I now pronounce that you husband and wife. Mal … you may now kiss the bride.

Mal pulled me into one passionate kiss, our first as husband and wife.

**Priest:** Lady and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malachi Charles Fallon

_**Everyone stands to applaud**_

Everything that I had hoped for, everything that I had dreamt about has finally come true. I was finally happy with not only my partner, not only my best friend, but the love of my life … my husband … God I love saying that word … _husband_ … Mal Fallon. I would now be known as Natara Fallon. I looked at him and as I did he said …

**Mal:** Well Mrs. Fallon … what do you say, ready to start our lives together?

**Natara:** Mr. Fallon … absolutely

Mal and I walked up the aisle, out of the church and headed out into the world as husband and wife. Our families waved goodbye and wished us the best as we drove away into the sunset of San Francisco.

**Well guys, that's it. Mal and Natara are finally married while Oscars Ass rots in prison for the rest of his miserable life. Hahahah … serves him right for trying to kill Mal! Anyway … Thanks for reading … I'll be back with another story soon … until next time. Please review – April **

**I do not own CoD or Pachelbel: Canon in D**


End file.
